Everything
by Shapeshifting Author
Summary: Set after 12:04. Beth's been having dreams about Mick, but what happens when the line between fantasy and reality is crossed?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, fellow Moonlight fans. I'm heading for my second story for this show. I don't this glorious series, naturally. I'm thinking of adding to this story, so if you want more, let me know.

**Everything**

Beth lay down on Mick's couch, rubbing her cheek absently against the soft material. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd blown it, if she should have just kept her mouth shut, pretended that she didn't know. Was she in for another round of avoidance, or was he just going to shut her out? Sometimes Mick St. John required more patience than she was known for.

Beth could admit she was spoiled with men. Usually, she set the terms, and if they didn't like 'em, they could lump 'em. If things got messy, she'd always been prepared to cut her losses, send them packing with an apologetic smile, a few glib words, and not a second thought. Not that she'd had a lot of relationships by today's standards, especially since a vibrator and naughty fanfiction could get a girl through a sexual drought, and men were more trouble than they were worth as often as not.

Josh was probably the most serious she'd ever gotten over a guy, the farthest she'd ever let a man come in. Of course, that was because he played by the rules, and gave her unconditional support. But she didn't love him. Hell, the bloom was already off the rose, and their relationship was barely a year old. The early days of honeymoon-like bliss seemed like a vague dream, only wisps remaining in Beth's memory.

She knew Josh blamed Mick for the sudden distance between them, the withering of their relationship. There was some truth to that. Mick's appearance had been distracting, brought on feelings that should be against the law, because they were really starting to affect her sleeping patterns. If it wasn't for make-up, eight glasses of water a day, she'd probably look like death warmed over by now thanks to Mick. All the nights she'd spent tossing and turning for hours, filled with guilt over emotionally cheating on Josh, worried about what would happen ten years from now, suffering through sexual frustration over what almost happened the one night she was high off black crystal…well, it was embarrassing.

But this bond with Mick, well, maybe was accelerating the disease of tedium where her boyfriend was concerned, but sooner or later, whatever she had with Josh would have died, because that's what always happened. She always got bored, or dissatisfied, or subconsciously sabotaged her romances. Commitment was a word that had never sat comfortably with her when it came to men.

"Beth Suzanne Turner, you keep burning your bridges with relationships, you'll end up like great-aunt Lucy," her sister was always warning her. "Up to your ass in cats and paperwork, over the hill, and nothing to show for it. You ain't gonna be 26 forever, honey." Since her sister couldn't function without a man, Beth guessed she'd feel that way.

There was a part of Beth that wanted to revert back to form, and cut her losses with Mick, make a clean break. He'd respect that, and honor it, because Mick was all about the right thing. He had a monster complex the size of LA, and was always ready to fall on his own sword to drive the point home. That's why she'd avoided him for a week after the rogue vamp, hoping that they surge of intensity between them that freaked her out would die quietly, leaving her with her sterile, but peaceful life. She'd just missed him, and kept at Josh until he agreed to hire Mick to find his witness even though Josh made it sound like he'd twisted her arm, and not the other way around. Mick seemed to buy her story that she'd just needed space to process, but it was bullshit, plain and simple. She'd been scared.

Beth hadn't liked it so well when Mick turned the tables, and started avoiding her after her little blood donation in the desert, and she vowed never to tempt karma again. Even though she knew game playing wasn't his style, if he'd been out to teach her a lesson, she got it the first time. Of course, it was just Mick being Mick, noble to the extreme.

It all made sense now. A part of her must have always remembered him, always knew it was Mick that was her guardian angel. She'd known that night she drifted back from her black haze, the night he saved her life from the TA from hell, but he'd thrown her off. Maybe that was why she never let anyone too close, had been so reluctant to give up her virginity in the first place. It wasn't until a crazy romance in college she'd finally given it up and that had been a disaster twenty ways even, so she wasn't even going there again. A part of her had always been waiting for Mick to come, waiting for him to come with that part of her always missing.

Did she love Mick? Yes. She'd loved him that night 22 years ago, with the innocent impulse that children often give their love, but in her case, it was definitely warranted. She couldn't remember the actual kidnapping itself, couldn't remember 'the scary lady' except in bits and pieces. Still, Beth remembered the terror, the kind the closes your throat, that makes your insides cold, and your stomach ache. Her guardian angel had whisked her away, made her safe again.

The pictures she found in that file showed her that he'd always been there, the photos ranging from when she was four, to the time two days after she'd first met him…_again_. "Do I know you?" she'd innocently asked. "You tell me," he'd countered. Oh, Mick. If only she'd known.

Did the love she feel for him go beyond what was rooted in childhood innocence? Oh, hell yeah. There was nothing child-like about the way she ached for Mick St. John. Fortunately, Josh had never been in bed next to her during one of her less than PG-13 friendly dreams, only the occasional nightmare, because Beth had woke up frustrated and moaning more than once over the last two months. But did raging hormones and childhood love come together for something deeper?

She squeezed her eyes shut. Like she even had to ask herself. The answer was a huge 'duh.'

"Beth?" A voice she'd know anywhere had her jerking into a sitting position. Mick was standing at the foot of the stairs, staring at with those eyes that always saw too much for her own good.

"Isn't this bedtime for you?" During any other time, she would have been wondering if he slept in a coffin, but right now, that was the last thing on her mind. She just wanted to start out light, ease into the dangerous territory.

"My beauty sleep can wait." The quip had all the humor of midterms. He wasn't even trying. Still, Mick had a right to be off his game. So was she. It had been a rough night. "How's the arm?"

"It's felt better, but since it's not broken, I got off easy. Mick…" she was suddenly running on empty, her mind blank. Tears filled her eyes, and all she wanted was her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," his voice was low and rough. "I screwed up more than I can say, and I know-"

"Oh, just shut up," she snapped, to her feet in a second. "If you beat yourself up one more time, I'm shoving you off the balcony, got it?" She stalked forward, never taking her eyes off his shocked face. "You took me out of a nightmare, made it okay again, fit in keeping me safe into your crazy schedule for 22 years, and been the best friend I ever had!" She was speaking in a yelled whisper inches from his face, letting her breath wash against him. "You called yourself a monster, but that's a cop-out. I've seen monsters."

"Beth, you don't know-" Oh, hell no.

Beth didn't even let him finish. "Is Josef a monster?"

"Josef?" Caught off guard, Mick was quiet for a moment. "His morals hang a little loose, sure, but he's a long ways off from that."

"So, Josef, in all morally loose glory isn't a monster, but you are. Have you ever heard of logic, because I don't hear any." She grinned. _Checkmate._

"Beth-"

"Shh," she placed a finger on his lips, deliberately mirroring her actions that night she'd came over, riding on black crystal. This time, she allowed her fingers to caress the sensitive surface completely. "We all fall occasionally, Mick, but all that matters is getting up." She leaned in, her lips brushing his. Delicious sensation filled her, making her shiver. "I love you."

In less than a heartbeat, she was yanked up flush against him, their mouths merged, and devouring. Lust was surging through her body, making her burn and ache in all the right ways. If the bulge against her stomach was any indication, he was right there with her.

He was lifting her, her legs wrapping around his waist as their frenzied tongues dueled, her hips moving in quick, uneven movements. He was thrusting back against her, the friction sublime, but not enough. She yanked her mouth away to breathe, biting his ear roughly. It was crazy how things got so hot so fast. It usually took her a while to get warmed up, and she'd gotten to be an expert at faking it. She was yanking at his arms. "Touch me already," she choked out.

"Be careful what you wish for." The sound of fabric ripping filled her ears; her shirt was falling in pieces to the ground. Her bra quickly followed, and his hands were sliding up her sides to her breasts. Oh, yes-

"Beth?" Her eyes flew open, her system confused and bereft. She was alone on the couch, the throbbing between her legs verging on agony. Audrey was looking down at her, face worried. Oh, shit, had she been moaning or screaming Mick's name?

"Yeah?" She almost winced. She sounded like a porn star, getting ready for her close up.

"Were you having a nightmare? You were thrashing around, and then you screamed."

"Nightmare?" Inspiration hit, and she lied right through her teeth with desperation. "Yeah! Wow, it was a doozy. I was being chased by…" she almost played the Shepherd card, but would have felt too guilty, considering Audrey's history. "…dog. A really big…dog."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty scary." Was there a glint in Audrey's eye? No, no, it was just the light.

"You seen Mick?"

"He left twenty minutes ago. He told me he was going to some guy named Josef…oh, something or other's house." A hint of a smile played on the young girl's mouth. "He checked on you, by the way. Don't worry, you weren't thrashing yet."

Beth wasn't stupid, and she knew how to read people. Audrey didn't buy her lame story, but Beth was too embarrassed to drop the pretense. Besides, she was still hooked on the first part. "He did?"

"I was heading upstairs, and happened to look." The young woman shrugged. "It was really sweet, you know, just as good as anything in _Pride and Prejudice_. He looked at you like you were…well, like you were…_everything_." Audrey placed a hand over her heart, sighing wistfully.

_He's everything to me,_ Beth thought, and kept thinking it for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone. This is the second addition into Beth's heated dreams about a certain vampire. I've added quite a bit of angst, and am adding Josh as a more serious factor into the equation. Personally, I can stomach him a lot better than Miss Thang Coraline! Thanks so much for the reviews, I hope everyone enjoys themselves.

**Everything-Part 2**

"Bye, Audrey. Take care of yourself." Beth disconnected the call, set her cell phone aside. Well, if there was silver lining in her life right now, it was that Audrey finally kicked her demons to the curb, and was ready to move on with her life. Beth just wished she could wrap her own ghosts up in a neat little bow and toss it out the proverbial window.

Beth could almost feel her mind whirling, like she was coming apart at the seams. _Come on, Turner, no need to go drama queen here. It's been a crazy two months, you'd be certifiable if it didn't get to you, _she told herself. Sure, her life had always been colorful; the BuzzWire crew lived in the sleazy and bizarre. Still, the path life had been leading her down lately was above and beyond any degree of comfort, even by driven reporter standards. She was one step away from a full system shut-down.

It was her own damn fault; she was fair enough to admit it. All her life, Mick had been shielding her, always watching, always on his guard. How many messes had he cleaned up without her knowing, how much disaster had he spared her? Beth had always breezed through life, pissing off people like it was going out of style, walking the streets of LA like it was friggin' Mayberry. Poor Mick. Did they have spas for vampires, because between keeping up with her, dealing with the whack jobs as a P.I., and putting up with Josef, the original Mr. Sensitivity, the poor guy needed it!

Still, Mick wasn't God, and couldn't control her. She'd busted the door down, and sauntered into dangerous territory, and now she'd just have to live with the results she was getting. Mick was playing the role he was so good at, protecting her, guiding her through this bizarre new world.

And she was in love with him. Okay, so after the initial 'oh shit' factor, it wasn't so terrifying to admit. She just needed a dose of valium, ten minutes to scream and she'd be good to go. _Suck it up, _she told herself. Love was supposed to be screwed-up.

She booted up her computer, dug out a thumb drive from a place where Josh wouldn't find it in a million years. After it was inserted, she pulled up the file, opened the document, her journal popping up on the screen. She scanned through; hitting the entry that documented her first dream about Mick, not long after she found about his membership to _Undead and hating it._

She closed her eyes, and let the memories of her first Mick dream take her back.

"_So how does a person even become a vampire? How did you become a vampire?" Out of all the questions she could have asked, it seemed almost safe, but it pulled some kind of trigger, and his eyes glazed, his mind somewhere else. "Mick?" she prompted, wondering if maybe she should have watched her step better._

"_I'm sorry," he told her, emotions clashing in his eyes. "I'm sorry, you've got to go." The speed with which he shut her out was amazing, but Beth was never one to give up easily._

"_Were you bitten by another vampire, is that how it works? One minute you're Mick the human, the next you're Mick the vampire?" Even as she strode for the door she was firing off her questions. You never knew if someone would be pushed if you didn't shove, right?_

_He started to say something when Beth stumbled, which had her pitching forward. Reflexively, Mick reached out to catch her, his arms around her in an instant. Normally, it would have been embarrassing, tripping over her own feet like that, but she was too startled by the sudden sizzle in her blood, the sudden rush of feminine awareness. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, their eyes locked. The haunted look in his eyes had been replaced by surprise, a kind of awe, and unless Beth was way off the mark, male interest._

_Riding on impulse and a crazy kind of liberation, she made her move, pressing her lips against his. For a second, she got nothing, nada, zip, zilch, she might as well have been up against a statue. She was about to give up when his lips softened against hers, caressing her with delicious pressure._

"_Mmmm," Beth heard herself purr, the sound wanton to her own ears. Then again, though selective, Beth had always been comfortable with her own sexuality, so it would have been bizarre for her to go all Victorian now. Mick was pulling her hair out of its ponytail, letting her hair spill free. His fingers were massaging her scalp, and she just about melted. Most guys overlooked something that simple, going for more obvious routes._

_She wasn't sure who deepened the kiss, but the next thing she knew, their tongues were sliding together, the sensation causing moisture to pool between her legs. Instinctively, her hands maneuvered themselves under his shirt, fingers gliding their way over new territory. Mick abandoned her hair, and she felt him gripping her ass, gently pulling her forward, pelvis to pelvis, their clothes frustrating barriers._

_When his mouth left hers, the disappointment was so acute it verged on actual pain, but Mick was quick to compensate her. He was nibbling on her ears, delicate little nibs that had her knees weakening. "So beautiful, so alive," she heard him rasp._

"_Ahhh," she sighed, swamped in pleasure. Languidly, her hips started moving, wanting to heighten the ache with friction. She started to yank on his shirt, wanting to take it off, but she couldn't quite figure out what she was supposed to do, her brain was so fogged. Besides, didn't that mean they'd have to separate? Even a second without the hard body against her seemed like torture._

_Everything melded together in a sensual haze, his hands and mouth everywhere with unnatural speed, but he hit every spot just the way she wanted it. Beth lifted her chin, offering her mouth, and Mick didn't turn her down. In one movement she didn't even notice, he lowered them to the floor, his body cushioning her from the hard surface._

_When she felt his hands on her bare breasts, she moaned into his mouth, and felt him answer with a low growl. Her eyes reluctantly opened, seeing her bra discarded beside them, but she was too turned on to wonder, much less care how he'd gotten the thing off without her even noticing._

"_Oooh!" Beth tossed her head back as he started fondling her in earnest, her hips no longer lazily thrusting, but grinding hard against his clothed cock, desperate for some relief. She was on the edge, so close, but the clothes between them prevented her from slipping over. Her fingers ripped at his jeans and-_

Beth opened her eyes, breathing deeply a few times to ward off the sudden wave of lust. Geez, just thinking about naughty dreams starring Mick St. John were hell on her libido. She gave a rueful grin, remembering how pissed off she'd been that first time, getting cut off just as it got really good.

Back then, the dreams had been relatively harmless. She'd cared about him, and had a basic chemical reaction to the vamp, obviously, but fantasizing was perfectly normal. Millions of woman got themselves off dreaming about Brad Pitt or George Clooney, or even the guy they worked with who had washboard abs. Josh even admitted he'd had a major crush on Kate Winslet for years, and Beth was willing to bet he had some fantasies of his own starring the lovely British actress. Besides, Mick and her were strictly pals.

When had that friendship and healthy lusting evolved into romantic love that threatened to tear apart the foundation of Beth's secure relationship with Josh? When Mick had bitten her out in the desert, her blood mingling with his? Well, it certainly brought them closer, but it was hadn't been the erotic experience of Beth's more private daydreams. It had just been messy and painful. No, the experience was a long ways off from unbearable, even that close to death, Mick could never be brutal, not towards her, but it was about survival and friendship, not the sexual undercurrent between them. No, more likely, almost losing him unto itself had propelled her into a deeper feeling for Mick, not what saved him.

What would it feel like if Mick bit her at his prime, full of vampiric vitality? What if the bite wasn't about life and death, food and hunger? What then? Beth shivered, the not knowing a little unnerving but tantalizing all the same. She liked mysteries, liked unraveling them. If he was ever up for it, which was debatable, she'd let Mick bite her again, see if it was much of a turn-on as it was cracked up to be.

_Face it Turner, you'd hop in the sack with him in a second if he asked, Josh be damned._ She snorted, disgusted with herself. She'd been cheated on once, found the experience degrading and painful, even if she hadn't been crazy about the man in question. It was the betrayal of trust and disrespect that bothered her the most, and the fact she could do the same to a guy as decent as Josh, well, she'd reached a low point.

The smart thing, not to mention morally sound thing, would be to either pull a cold turkey with Mick, or dump Josh. The first option was literally repulsive, so she quickly discarded it. The second seemed like a more viable choice. More importantly, it was a fair choice. Josh was good looking, intelligent, sweet, and successful. There were billions of women that would give their left arm to land a guy like him. She'd been one of them, before…well, before she wasn't.

Her cell phone rang again. "Mick?" she muttered aloud, checking the screen. Josh's name popped up. Oh, boy. She accepted the call, dread settling in her stomach.

"Hey," she told him, her voice sounding listless even to her own ears.

"You okay? You sound a little down." It killed her that he sounded so sweetly concerned. She had a keeper on her hands, and she couldn't love him if someone paid her a million dollars.

"It's been…hectic." She almost burst into hysterical laughter. How delicate, how unlike her. "Josh…" Then it hit her. To break up with someone on the phone was cold, almost cruel. He deserved better than that from her. He was sitting in some hotel, miles away, with only his work to keep him company. "…how's everything?"

"It'd be better if I didn't miss you so much." Beth squeezed her eyes shut, feeling like the bitch to end all bitches. "It'd be better if I could believe you missed me too."

She winced, opened her mouth, carefully closed it. The silence was strained, damning. "You mean a lot to me. That's what makes this hard."

"Mick St. John means a lot to you, too," Josh replied philosophically. "Are you going to leave me for him?"

"No," Beth answered honestly. "Josh, we're just friends." _Sure, I'd like to be more, way more, but he's got to play martyr, so that isn't happening._ Still, wasn't that just pouring salt in the wound?

"So, you're willing to throw us away over what exactly?" Beth hesitated. Was she being stupid? On one hand, here was Josh, willing to give the world, on the other; there was Mick, millions of miles away from her, and not willing to do a damn thing to close the distance. She could probably walk up to him in just her birthday suit, and he'd probably give her a lecture on the perils of vampires.

Josh took advantage of her hesitation. "You're not sure, are you? Beth, doesn't that tell you something?"

"I'm confused," she whispered. "I just-"

"Baby, you've been under a lot of stress, of course you're confused. We're good together, right?" He sounded so coaxing, so reassuring. He was willing to be everything Mick never could.

"Yes…good together…"

"I love you; I love you so much it hurts. That's got to count for something."

"It does, but-" she broke off, blinking hard against the tears.

"Let's just try. We've been taking things for granted, that's not healthy. Just because a chain breaks doesn't mean you toss it. You try and repair it." But was there anything left to repair? _There's has to be, or you wouldn't still be taking about it,_ her mind replied.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed shakily. "I can't make any promises, but I'm willing to try, Josh."

"Thank you for that much." Josh exhaled deeply. "Look, to prove I'm serious, I'm cutting this short. I've done my part; let the guys upstairs take it from here. I can be back tomorrow night. We'll talk everything out. If you still want out, I promise, no scenes, no fighting. I'll let you go, because I just want you to be happy."

"Fair enough." Beth realized, like Mick, Josh protected her too. Albeit, in a totally different way, in the way of emotions. He had a knack for smoothing off the rough edges off the world, of being there for her, thick or thin. The thought of losing his calming presence, even if it was right or smart, suddenly made her want to panic. "Thank you, Josh. Really, I care a lot about you." The words were a hallow substitute for three magic words she knew he must have wanted to hear, but Josh accepted them anyway.

"I know, Beth, I know. I hang on to that. I'll see you tomorrow." Then the line was dead. He must have wanted to hang up before she changed her mind.

For a long time that day, Beth just stared at nothing, her mind trying to process everything. "At least I'm not about ready to have a nervous breakdown anymore," she announced out loud, trying to find the bright side, but even that didn't seem so bright.

So this was what happened when someone was everything, but all you got was nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone. Honestly, I have no idea where this story is headed. I originally planned four chapters, and had each one planned out carefully, but this chapter had a mind of its own, so I have no idea what journey I'll take you on next. Suggestions are always helpful, and if you want me to turn this into a longer story than 4 installments, send the word my way.

**Everything-Part 3**

Beth closed the door, resting her head lightly against it. Josh just left, both of their faces stained by tears. It had been an exhausting and emotional night, but Beth was really glad they'd hashed things out. She still wasn't sure if they could salvage things, or if she even wanted to at the end of the day, but she was determined to give it one last try, and let the chips fall where they fall.

_And what about Mick?_ Beth frowned at the sudden thought. Unlike where Josh was concerned, she knew exactly what she wanted with him. To start with, she wanted to rip his clothes off and show him sex with a human could be one hell of a wild ride, screw 'inadvisable.' After a couple days in bed, she wanted to talk everything out, she wanted him to drop the martyr bullshit, and just _be_ with her. Still, the odds of that happening weren't great, so she could forget it.

She should be having X-rated plans where Josh was concerned, but now wasn't a good time for her. It was the last thing on her mind. It wasn't that all of a sudden he made her skin crawl, Josh was too familiar and safe for that and the sex was still good. Not mind blowing like she knew it'd be with Mick, but good. In the early days, it had been fun, it had been exciting. She just wished it could be fun and exciting again. It wasn't. It was meaningful friction, and Beth realized she could take it or leave it.

_You're kidding yourself,_ she told herself. As long as Mick St. John was in the picture, Josh was going to fall short, but who wouldn't? It wasn't just that Mick was easy on the eyes, so was Josh, it was the personality, it was his soul…_Don't get sappy, Turner,_ she snapped inwardly. What good did it do to analyze it to death? She loved Mick, Josh loved her, and she'd have to figure it out as it came at her.

Did Mick love her? Oh, who the hell knew? Cared, sure, a guy like Mick didn't follow someone around for 22 years and not care. He wanted her, that was a duh. She remembered when she'd offered herself up, meaning every word, even though he kept babbling about 'it's just the drug, it's just the drug.' She remembered the straining hard on he'd had, how he groaned under his breath when she squirmed against it. Too bad he was such a gentleman, it would have been a night to remember.

Her annoying conscience was quick to ruin her fun. _Josh! Remember, Josh, nice guy that you could have dumped, but decided to make it work with him?_ Okay, so it was a good thing Mick turned her down. Yeah, right. Even though it was wrong, if she could go back and change things, she probably would.

Lust and caring were one thing, but did it equal love? Good question. It was hard to forget a couple of weeks ago, when Morgan, ex-wife double galore whore had turned up. Mick couldn't forget Beth fast enough, could barely even look at her when Morgan was in the room. It had slapped at not only Beth's pride, but her heart. It also a big part of what had her hanging on to Josh. What if Mick was still hung up on his psycho, kidnapper of an ex-wife? Even if she was dead, that was not an easy thing to swallow.

Beth closed her eyes, took a breath. She had to get a grip. Mick had killed this woman to save her, for a total stranger. He'd attacked Morgan, hadn't he? That didn't exactly scream warm and fuzzy.

What if…what if Morgan _was_ Coraline? Beth started shivering, terror washing over her. What if…

The knock on the door made her jump, her heart in her throat. _Don't be a nitwit! Even if Morgan is Coraline, she hasn't made a move to hurt you, like she'd show up now, and pull an axe murderer routine. And duh, she wouldn't knock, she'd break in. _Even as Beth was lecturing herself, her movements were cautious as she opened the door a crack.

"Mick!" Just like that, everything melted away, and she was fine. She hurried to get the chain off so she could open the door all the way. His eyes were roving over her. Not in Baby-I'd-Love-To-Eat-You-Up kind of way, (although she wouldn't mind) but like he was worried she was hurt or something.

"What's wrong?" Gently, he eased her inside, and followed her in. "You were afraid."

"Just jumpy, I guess. You cover enough stories about rape and murder…" she trailed off, shrugging casually before curiosity took over. "You can smell that?"

"Not that something I plan on posting on my website," he joked, tugging on the ends of her hair affectionately. A secret thrill went up her spine. He was touching her. Okay, just her hair, but still. He wasn't avoiding her, he wasn't wallowing in guilt over what he called stalking. Whatever. Then his expression got dead serious again. "Any reason you're jumpy, and you got your imagination going?"

Yeah, but she wasn't ready to talk about it. "Nothing's wrong, Mick, okay?"

"Then what's with the crying?"

She decided to put him on the spot, have a little fun. She needed some. "Are trying to say I look like crap?"

"You never had an ugly day in your life," Mick retorted without missing a beat.

"You didn't see me in the eighth grade," she answered reflexively, then stopped short. "Oh, I guess you did." She winced. How humiliating. Twelve to fourteen had not been good years for her.

"Don't be melodramatic." Oh, easy for him to say. "You were never ugly, just a little awkward. You were still beautiful to me." He started to say more, but clammed up, looking a little sheepish. Obviously, he was still sensitive about his silent presence in her life, so she decided to give him a break, and didn't push. After a minute, he repeated his question. "Why were you crying?"

"Sad movie," she lied easily. "I'm glad you're here."

"Are you?" Fragile hope entered those expressive eyes, even though his voice was neutral. "Miss me already?"

"Maybe," she tossed at him teasingly. His fingers were tangling themselves in her hair, and she wanted them trailing on her face, her neck, her body. To distract herself, she started to talk shop. "Talked to Carl, he thinks Shepard's warped _family's_ got the body."

"Good. I just buried it where it'll be found, set the scene up to make it look like a ritual funeral. The cops will run with Shepherd's followers having something to do with it."

"Guess so," Beth agreed.

"How's the arm?" His free hand trailed along the limb, causing Beth to shiver, this time in a definitely good way.

"You already-" she cut herself off. Oh, yeah, that had been just a dream. It was getting hard to remember, reality and her fantasies were starting to run together. "I mean, you'd know if I was in agony, right?"

Her cover-up seemed to work. "I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Play with the big boys, that happens." Beth made her own decisions, and was going to stand by them.

"Not exactly a thrill ride you were hoping for, huh?" She caught his reference to an earlier quip of his, and smiled at the memory.

"Can't take it, grandpa?"

Mick busted into laughter, the sound rich and beautiful. Too bad a person only heard it once in a blue moon. The sound faded too soon, but Beth had other things on her mind. He was staring at her mouth, his tongue absently tracing his lips. She felt a liquid pull low in her belly.

"Beth." She barely heard the reverent whisper, never knew her name could sound so wonderful. He leaned down, slowly, so she'd have time to pull away. Man, was he delusional if he thought she was missing this. Then he was kissing her, their lips moving together leisurely, savoring the moment.

She opened her mouth, and after a fraction of a second, he accepted, their tongues touching, caressing each other with a tenderness that had tears forming underneath her closed eyelids. His hands floated down her blouse, tracing her breasts through the fabric lightly, and that's all it took to her make her nipples hard, her body arching towards him.

He pulled his mouth away, pressing kisses along her jaw, carefully avoiding her neck.

"Bite me, Mick," she murmured.

"Not happening," he countered, his voice almost amused, his hand on her breast applying just a tiny bit more pressure to the aching flesh beneath.

"Please, I want to know-"

"Shh, love, shh," his mouth settled on hers again, using all of his years of practice on her. She reached down, and unbuttoned her top herself, letting it flutter to the floor, never breaking the kiss as she felt him slide the tiny straps of her silk camisole down, dragging his thumbs along her flesh, causing goosebumps. The next thing she knew, the thin layer was dragged down around her waist, her breasts exposed.

Dreamily, she guided his head down to her breasts. He kissed his way down and then back up between the valley of her breasts, taunting her gently, his hands stroking her sides, making her shudder delicately. She gasped in raw hunger when, in a lightening move, he licked her left breast, going back to sweet, tender little kisses between her breasts, even as her body bowed in reaction.

"Again," she ordered gutturally, wanting more of that high burn.

"Ask nice." _Ask nice?! _Beth's first inclination was to growl, but even in her lust-driven haze, she found a playful Mick utterly adorable and more than a little intriguing.

"Make me," she countered sweetly, but he ruined the affect by thrusting up against her, the saucy comment ending on a moan.

Frustration flared when Mick grabbed her hips, not letting them move. "As the lady wishes," he murmured.

Mick might have been a gentleman, but he sure knew how to get a woman hot, and didn't play fair. With slow strokes, drugging kisses, and a wicked tongue, he had Beth's body churning, desperate in minutes. "Oh, fine! Please!" she practically yelled in his ear.

Suddenly, the games were over. Mick gave her a sexy, dangerous look that shot straight to her center, and swept her into his arms. It might have been something out a romance novel, but she didn't have time to get all girly about it. In the blink of an eye, literally, they were in her bedroom, and she was back on her feet.

Mick pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Say the word, and we stop. One word and I'll go."

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. "Don't leave me." She wasn't just talking about now, tonight, their lovemaking. She wanted Mick in her life, definitely in her bed, but wanted him outside of the sack too. She wanted all things she'd taken for granted with other men, the things that would be routine, but never mundane with him. She wanted what their bizarre brand of normal would be.

"Never." He pulled away enough so he could look at her face, their gazes locked so she could see he meant it.

She took two steps back, until her knees touched the back of her bed. She stripped out of her clothes with quick, efficient movements. Men had looked at her naked body before, but she'd never felt shy or vulnerable, not until now. This was Mick. This was everything. He drank her in like he'd never seen a naked woman before. Well, forget shy. Suddenly, she felt like the sexiest thing like the planet again, like she was flying on black crystal.

Then he was closing the distance, and she was back in his arms, where she belonged.

Beth opened her eyes, every cell in her body humming with lazy pleasure. She smiled over her latest dream, eyes filled with wonder. The dream had been so beautiful, so unlike the crazy monkey foreplay between them her mind usually offered up. Not to mention, in her dreams, they always got cut off just as the clothes were starting to come off, but not this time.

Uh, speaking of clothes, where were hers now? She glanced down, mouth hanging. She was buck naked, the sheets down around her ankles. She looked over, her clothes scattered on the floor. What the-

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Mick's voice came from behind her, very close. She turned her head, seeing her equally naked vampire lying beside her in bed. Oh, shit. So much for dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

For safety's sake, I'm rating this 'M.' I thought that 'T' would be acceptable since I'm yet to offer up an actual love scene, just a lot of teasing, but to be on the safe side, I'll up the rating.

Thank you all so much for those reviews, it's very encouraging. I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. I'm open to expanding this, but I'm also fine with ending it here. Let me know.

**Everything**

Another woman in Beth's position might have panicked. Naughty dreams were one thing; actually doing the horizontal mambo with somebody who was definitely not your boyfriend was a whole other story. Another woman might have started beating herself up, doing the would've, could've, should've routine.

Beth wasn't in the mood to be typical. She'd just had the best sex she'd ever had, and she'd had some pretty amazing experiences. Then again, she'd never been in love before, or been with a vampire who had probably been active since the early forties. A sultry smile graced her lips as she rolled over, leaning over and indulging in a hot, wet kiss.

"Hey," the greeting came out of her low and velvet. Joy exploded internally, almost overwhelming her, making her eyes misty. Her arms wrapped themselves around Mick, holding on tight.

"What's this?" He eased them apart a space, expression clouding with worry, his thumbs catching the tears leaking out. "Oh, Beth, I'm so-"

"Perfect," she cut in, grinning. Impulsively, she leaped on him, kissing him within in an inch of his unlife. He made a drowning sound, giving back as good as he was getting, and them some. Her hands were mischievous, eager to explore. He'd kept control over the situation through their entire lovemaking, as much for caution as anything else, she sensed. As wonderful as it had been, Beth was eager to show her vampire a thing or two she'd picked up over the years.

"Whoa, take it easy." Before she could even comprehend how, he'd taken her wrists in a single hand.

She used a line she'd always wanted to. "Oh, I am. I'm taking it, and it's easy. Come on, Mick, you wanted to play earlier. Why so shy now?"

Groaning and laughing on the same breath, Mick leaned their foreheads together, fingers caressing her captive wrists. "You keep asking for trouble Miss Turner, one of these days you're going to get it."

"Oooh, promise?" She glanced down, gaze deliberate. "Looks like you want to get it, too."

"With you? Always. But…" he sat back, eyes serious. "Not now."

"Why?" All the euphoria and desire drained out of her system, leaving her cold and empty. This was it. The part where she heard 'It'll never work' or 'As great as this was, it'll never happen again.' She tried to find words, but her mind froze. She was so stupid, thinking that lovemaking could reorder Mick's mind around.

"Don't," he ordered abruptly.

"Don't?" she echoed, voice numb and far away sounding.

"I mean, don't look at me like I'm about to rip your heart out." He pressed her hands to his lips. "You have every reason to have your doubts about me, but-"

"Mick, you talk too much," she informed him, and closed the distance between them. He probably could have stopped her, but her useful habit of throwing him off guard was probably what stopped him. She tugged her wrists loose, and was vaguely surprised when he let them go. She licked his lips, his body tightening against hers. "If I ever doubted you, then I don't anymore," she whispered against his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her down onto her back, his weight gently pinning her. Anticipation surged through her, expecting another round of fantastic sex. Still, all he did was cuddle with her, cheek rubbing against her hair. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, but the poignancy of the moment was too special to complain over.

"I'm so scared this is a dream." She hadn't meant to blurt it out, didn't even realize she'd actually said it.

"Dream?"

Oh, her and her big mouth. It had been getting her in trouble longer than Beth cared to admit. Then she reconsidered. Maybe she could have some fun with this.

"I've been dreaming about you." Her voice was innocent, and if Mick was half as observant as she suspected, that alone should have put him on guard.

"Should I be apologizing?" Was he teasing? It was hard to tell; the way their bodies were locked together she couldn't see his face.

"Actually, yes. All those hours of sexual frustration," she mused, almost choking on a laugh.

"I'm sure your boyfriend must have loved that." There was an edge of bitterness to his voice, but instead of getting offended, Beth felt her heart go out to him. She remembered her own taste of jealousy over Morgan, and if Mick had to go through that where Josh was concerned…

"Mick." Her voice was quiet, tender. "I've never been real good at relationships. Actually, a year's my big record. That's why Josh wanted to celebrate it."

"Okay." His tone didn't tell her anything, so she plunged on ahead.

"Things were good with Josh for a while, I really cared about him. Then you came along, and I realized all the stuff we were missing. It's not a fair comparison," she admitted. "You've been in my heart all this time, and I didn't even know it. That's hard for anyone else to get around."

"With Josh, you could have a normal life. Kids-"

"Who said I want them?" she challenged. "I've never really been big on the maternal instinct thing. I kill fish, Mick. Fish! I like things done my way, and kids don't tend to go along too good with that. Look, I think having children can be a beautiful thing, thank God mom did it, or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Mom used to have a mug, 'Motherhood isn't for wimps' and man, that's an understatement. Still, I don't want to be a mother. I really never have."

"Look, Beth-"

"I don't love him. I never did. I tried, I wanted to." She briefly closed her eyes, wishing he could just be touching her. Still, all sex and no talk was something you did in college, not as a full-fledged adult. You had to deal with stuff, or it came back to haunt you. "I love you."

A sound akin to a sob exploded out of him, his face suddenly buried against her neck. "How can this end good?" she heard him say.

"Maybe it can't," she told him philosophically. "There's a million different ways this can go wrong, but two million different ways it can go right. We owe it to ourselves to see, don't you think?"

"I don't know. I just know you made me happy again." It wasn't exactly the declaration of love Beth longed for, but almost as good, all things considered. "I can't make you any promises."

A chill seized her, hearing the words she'd given Josh. Look how well that turned out. "Then don't. Just don't walk away from me."

"I almost have. You don't know how many times." He sighed, separating their bodies. Beth covered herself with the blankets, not out of modesty, but to keep the chill at bay. "That night I brought you back to your parents, I thought 'Caroline's not coming back, they got it under control.' I figured I'd wash my hands of it, of you. I tried to stay away, but I kept an eye on you anyway. Then when you were fifteen, not a little girl anymore, I thought 'St. John, this is getting creepy, leave the poor kid alone.' But nope, still kept on stalking you."

"Stop saying that," she yelled at him, immediately lowered her voice before the neighbors started bitching. "Stalking is leaving creepy notes, calling and hanging up, going through my underwear drawer. Somehow, I don't think that's the case."

"What are you going to do about Josh?" The change of subject was deliberate, a tried and true tactic, but for once, she welcomed it.

"Face the music," she answered grimly. "I'm going to tell him the truth, and set him free."

"You're going to tell him about this?" Mick sounded incredulous.

"I owe it to him. Don't get me wrong, I'd rather get a root canal, but since I just agreed to give us one last chance; I don't think 'I want out just 'cause' would work too well. It's my own fault. I let him talk me out of breaking up without too much of a fight, it's the least I can do." She'd cheated on Josh. She felt guilty because she didn't feel guilty enough. She felt happier than ever, and she was about to break poor Josh's heart.

"That might not be such a good idea," worry colored Mick's words. Beth fought the urge to roll her eyes. Josh would be upset, but she'd never for a second had reason to doubt her physical safety with him. Josh was everything opposite of chauvinistic or violent. A part of her was still sorry to lose him, but Beth knew she'd never be able to carry on a double life like this. She'd hate herself, and just end up hurting everyone involved.

"He's not going to freak out," she assured him. "He might do some yelling, but I think I deserve it. He's not going to touch me."

"Everyone has a dark side," he warned her. "Even Josh Lindsay. I'm not saying he'd ever mean to lose it, but…" he shook his head. "Just be careful, all right?"

"Fine," she agreed, reaching over to stroke his hair. He leaned into the touch, reminding Beth of a cat.

"You said something about dreams?" The rumble of Mick's voice was like a stroke over her skin, and she inhaled deeply.

"Why, I believe I did," she answered sensually. "I've been having them for a while. We're together…talking…and then, it happens."

"What?" He pulled her over, settling her on his lap. _Brave man,_ Beth thought, shifting experimentally. To her surprise, he didn't grip her hips or wrap his arms around her middle to immobilize her.

"We bump into each, or…get caught up in a look." She squirmed again, triumph flashing through her at the affect she was having. "Then we kiss, and usually…oooh," she moaned when his felt hands cup her breasts.

"I'm listening," he managed roughly.

"…it's…hot," she gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Show me."

Instead of turning around, she tilted her head back, lifted herself up and showed him, and let herself enjoy everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings, everyone. Due to your requests, I'm continuing this journey. I'm totally improvising, so suggestions will continue to be useful. Thanks so much for the reviews; it's keeping this story going.

**Everything-Part 5**

There was a part of Mick that felt sorry for Josh, even if the guy rubbed him the wrong way. He'd gained enough wisdom in 85 years to understand his knee-jerk dislike of Josh Lindsay sprang out of envy. Not just because he had Beth, (a fact just minutes away from being turned on its head) but because he had a normal life. From what Mick had picked up, Josh had been an only child, had two adoring parents and two sets of doting grandparents, and had been a gifted student from the first day of Kindergarten to getting his Master's degree in criminal law. All in all, he'd led a charmed life, the bastard.

Not that he was a light-weight, Mick qualified, determined to be fair. He'd worked hard for his success as an adult, earning star status in the D.A.'s office on his own merit. He'd taken good care of Beth, more patient and caring than most guys would be. From all accounts, he had integrity, couldn't be bought. Not that Josef would believe that. Mick grinned. His best friend believed everyone had a price tag; you just had to hit the right figure, but the young lawyer would surprise the cynic. These qualities in Josh earned Mick's grudging respect, but that didn't make them poker buddies.

Josh wasn't a member of his fan club either. The D.A. couldn't stand him, the emitting hostility bland and weak, not unlike the guy himself. What Mick had done to earn the spot on Josh's shit list he didn't know or particularly care, it just made it easier. There was no need for socializing, not even for Beth's sake.

Still, in this instance, Mick had enough empathy to feel some compassion for the human. Unlike Josef, who'd mastered the art of being asshole and wore it well, Mick never enjoyed pouring salt in an unwarranted wound. Nobody deserved the bombshell Beth was about to drop on Josh. It didn't matter that Beth never meant to hurt him, that was just cold comfort at its most meaningless.

Mick sat in the back of the restaurant, draped in shadows, watching for Beth. She'd told him this was where she meeting Josh, and he wanted to keep an eye on things. Not that he thought Josh Lindsay would be idiotic enough to hurt Beth in a public place, but life was unpredictable and human nature even more so. What if Josh came looking for her later? Josef would have called the guy a pansy, and to a degree, there was some truth to that, but Mick had seen amazing transformations in character, seen hidden sides of humans and vampires alike exposed under pressure. Mick wasn't taking chances with Beth's safety, even if the odds were in her favor.

He'd watch over her, and protect her if necessary. Just as he'd always had. If Beth could accept he'd always been her shadow, she'd probably be able to handle his presence today.

Only now he wasn't just her protector. In the last two months, he'd become her friend, her teammate, and most recently, her lover. Mick waited for shame to hit him over the head. He'd stepped a mile out of the bounds he'd once set for himself long ago, done things to her body probably illegal in some states, and helped demolish her very safe, very normal relationship. He didn't have the right to be happy, not with Beth.

However, emotions didn't run on logic, and didn't give a damn about rights, and the shame Mick kept waiting for didn't come. Beth wasn't some naïve ingénue; she was a grown woman who'd had a few serious relationships in her time, and she'd had more than a glimpse into his world. She wasn't a four-year old victim anymore; she was a strong adult and a survivor. More importantly, she knew the truth about their connection, had the pertinent facts.

Mick's musing were cut short by Beth's entrance into the room. She all but strutted to her table, afterglow clinging to her like a second skin, a remnant of their lovemaking that took place only two hours earlier. She was the embodiment of beauty and sensuality, and he could smell the raging hormones from the other males admiring the view. It more amused Mick than anything else. If he got kicked ass every time Beth gave some poor chump a hard-on, he'd have to quit his day job.

Josh came in a few minutes later. He strolled over, placed a chaste peck on Beth's cheek, a gesture that reminded Mick of his parents. Well, they'd been married forty years when Mick was turned, what was Josh's excuse?

"Have you ordered yet?" His presence seemed to suck the luminous quality out of his soon to be ex-girlfriend, tension creeping into her body. Under the circumstances, it was to be expected.

"I'm not hungry," Beth told him, her voice carefully neutral, her expression matching.

"Then why'd you want me to meet you here for lunch?" Wariness entered the young man's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"You'll probably see it that way." She took a careful breath, braced herself. "Josh, I'm going to tell you this because I owe you the truth, not because I want to hurt you."

"What, you cheating on me?" Josh tossed the joke out, having no idea his world was about to be turned upside down.

"Yes," Beth choked out, her face devoid of any color. Mick could feel the swirling abyss of emotions in her, ached to comfort her, but it wasn't his place, this wasn't his time. He owed Josh Lindsay his absence, unless Beth's safety came into question.

A blank expression came over Josh's face, realization slow to dawn. He slumped back against his seat, as though something vital drained out him. "I don't believe you," he croaked, but he did. Any idiot could tell he did.

"There's nothing I can say that will make it right." Beth deliberately glanced away, her eyes dry but Mick heard her heart galloping.

"Who? How long?" There was no anger coming off of Josh, only a black despair that seemed to fill the room.

"Josh, I don't know if-"

"Finish what you start, Beth," Josh snapped, but there was only misery behind it, not rage…yet. "Who was it? How many times? Or was there more than one fling?"

"It happened last night." Beth sighed, rubbed her forehead. "That's why I'm telling you today. I won't carry on an affair; it's just not something I can do."

"It was Mick, wasn't it?" So, Josh wasn't oblivious to the connection between them, Mick realized. Beth didn't say anything, didn't need to. The answer was in her eyes. "Sonofa-"

"I can't change what happened," Beth interrupted calmly, not showing the turmoil she was going through inside.

"Would you want to if you could?" Mick leaned forward, as interested in the answer as Josh.

Beth hesitated, and Mick could see her make a decision. "No. I'm sorry, but no."

"Listen to me." Desperation gleamed in Josh's eyes, his lifeless quality receding. He reached for her hand, gripped it tightly. "Just listen. You're just confused; we've been going through some problems. Mick St. John's just a diversion, something new. What we have is real. Maybe it's not a thrill a minute but…still, he'll just get tired of you, you're just a-"

"Don't do this to yourself, Josh." Beth gently pulled her hand away. "There's no point. I cheated on you, doesn't that tell you something? I've never been unfaithful to anyone before, but I was unfaithful last night. I'm in love with Mick."

The admission sent Mick's heart soaring. It wasn't that he hadn't heard Beth when she'd admitted her feelings earlier, and not that he hadn't been happy, but it was one thing to say those words in the privacy of the bedroom, another to admit it to a third party, a hostile third party. She was publicly validating their connection, not just passing it off as chemistry and friendship gone too far.

"And does Wonder P.I. love you back?" Josh spat, starting to act pissed off, something Mick anticipated.

"Does it matter?" Beth retorted. "The point is, we slept together. Love or no love, that doesn't change the facts, the outcome. You deserve better, Josh. You know you do."

"You're right about that," Josh agreed tightly, his hands tight fists now. "Did I even cross your mind Beth, last night when you were spreading your legs for your P.I. _buddy_?"

"Keep your voice down," Beth hissed. "Do you want to be water cooler fodder at the office?"

"Just answer me," Josh demanded, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking about much of anything. I just…" she trailed off, her head bowing. The transformation from radiant sex bomb to this defeated girl broke Mick's heart. The shame he'd avoided was now seizing him, his happiness nowhere around. He'd never wanted to hurt her, but his actions led her to this. "I was afraid I'd never get to feel that way again. I never thought Mick would let himself-"

"Fuck you?" Josh supplied, voice low and venomous.

"I owed you the truth, and I gave it to you," Beth announced, lifting her head up, eyes determined. "It was unfair to you, and for that, I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry-"

"I don't need your permission, Beth. I trusted you, and you just screwed me over." He sprang to her feet, and glared at her. "I asked you, and you said, 'We're just friends.' Pretty _friendly_, actually."

"You're right, I should've told you the truth, what I was feeling for him," she admitted, closing her eyes for a minute. "I guess-"

"I can't even look at you right now," he spat, and stormed out.

"Guess it'll just be party of one," Mick heard a waitress comment dryly. Pretty much the whole place got the jest of the conversation, sneaking glances, straining their ears, trying not to be obvious. He didn't think Beth noticed, but she probably wouldn't notice if they set off a firework display right now.

Mick probably would have left her be, figuring she needed time and space to absorb what just happened to her, but Beth happened to glance up, at the just the right angle, and she saw him. Tears filled her eyes, and he felt like a knife sliced through his gut.

With hands that were still shaking, she slid her sunglasses on, made her way over. "Get me the hell out of here," she told him, her voice intense.

In less than five minutes, they were on the sidewalk outside, and Mick waited for hurricane Beth to hit. He'd wrecked her life, he had it coming. He had decades of experience, he should have exercised self control.

"I guess you heard everything." Even after 85 years of being around, Mick couldn't read her voice or expression. Since the comment didn't really need a response, Mick didn't offer one up. "Could've gone worse, don't you think?"

"Actually, yeah." He'd seen some ugly confrontations over the years, and as hard on Beth as that had been, it didn't even compare. Still, it had been in a public place, that might have been it.

"Do you think he hates me?" Beth didn't sound so much worried as she did bleak.

"He's…hurt, and pissed off, but I don't think he hates you." _Now me, that's another story, _he almost said. Mick would have bet fifty bucks Josh Lindsay would be showing up at his door before this was all said and done.

"I'm just glad it's over." You could've knocked Mick over with a feather when she leaned her head on his shoulder. Instinctively, he wrapped an around her, felt her arm slide around his waist, and he relished the contact.

"Maybe it's not," Mick muttered. He didn't want to spoil this for her, but he didn't want her to be blind sighted either.

"I don't think he'll want to keep in touch."

"The words 'we over' didn't actually enter the conversation. He said he couldn't look at you right _now_. Trust me, Beth; sometimes what _isn't_ said can be just as important."

Beth rolled her eyes. "I cheated on him, and I admitted I'm in love with you. What's left to talk about? Stick a fork in it, it's done."

Mick decided not to argue with her. Maybe she was right, a man with any pride would walk away, and never look back. Josh Lindsay didn't strike him as particularly proud, though. "Whatever you say."

"Can I get that in writing?" Mischief transformed her face, and he grinned. He squeezed her shoulder affectionately, about to answer when a semi-familiar scent wafted to him on the breeze, the fresh scent of rage a nice accompaniment. He inhaled, and he knew. Josh was nearby, about ready to explode by the smell of it.


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed from the bottom of my heart. This story will last 9 chapters in total, and I promise there will be one complete Beth/Mick love scene before I'm finished. After all, I might as well take advantage of the high rating.

**Everything-Part 6**

The couple walked down the street, arms around each other, an easy intimacy clinging to them. The woman, blonde and fair, leaned her head on the man's shoulder, a smile curving her lips. The man didn't smile, his expression shrouded in mystery, his head cocked as if he were listening, but his hand never left her shoulder, his fingers stroking gently.

It was tempting to drag Mick back to her place, act out a few fantasies that had been burning in her mind since she met him, the ones they hadn't covered yet. After she took the edge off her raging hormones, had him good and relaxed, (if vamps ever did totally relax, anyway) she'd pump him for information about vampires. There were a million things Mick had managed to evade her on, and her curiosity was in full swing. Men's lips were never looser than after an orgasm or two, Mick probably fell in that category too.

Still, Beth Turner was a woman that had her priorities straight, and she was a woman on a mission that unfortunately didn't include more sex, not until tonight. Both of them had a living to make, but more importantly, Beth knew she had to think ahead. Life came at you fast, especially if you lived on mortal time.

"You free tonight?" Mick's voice interrupted the plans beginning to weave in her mind, but she'd always make time for him, something she realized she'd never been willing to do for Josh.

"Mick St. John, are you asking me out on a date?" Her voice was teasing, but inside, she realized she hoped he was.

"Not exactly…but knowing you, you'll like this better."

Disappointment and curiosity tangled together inside Beth, both fighting to be registered first. Since curiosity was more productive and easier to deal with, she followed that emotion. "Spill it."

"I need help on a case." He started to say more, but was interrupted by her stopping short, and holding up a hand. "What?"

"Sorry, I just need a minute. _You're_ asking _me_ for help? Mr. 'It's Gonna Get Dangerous, Beth' is asking me for help?" The incredulous tone wasn't an act. Usually she had to twist his arm, or just sort of insert herself into his cases. Since when was it this easy?

"Catch on quick, don't you?" he deadpanned. She made a face at him while her mind hurried to sort it all out. "Actually, it's not that kind of case, it's pretty routine."

She pouted. "No vampires?"

"Nope."

"Serial killers?" She shifted away from him, hands flying to her hips.

"Sorry." She could see him fight to hide his grin, but not quite good enough.

She almost asked him about dead ex-wife look-a-likes, but managed to bite her tongue until the impulse passed. "_Anything_ juicy?"

"Depends on how you look at it." He leaned over, kissed her forehead. There was nothing sexual about the gesture, but euphoria sparkled in her system all the same, banishing her frustration with the nature of his new case. The gesture was so open, so casual, like they were a real couple.

Um, come to that, what the hell was the status of their relationship? Oh, never mind, they'd figure it out as they went along. The important thing was, Mick wasn't fighting this, wasn't trying to shut her out.

"It's not a cheating spouse thing is it? That's so dime a dozen and you could handle them in your sleep, I bet," she pointed out. She saw him frown, inhale deeply. "What do you smell?"

"A lot of things, as a matter of fact."

"Well, now that we got that settled," she retorted sarcastically.

"How close are you to your editor, uh, Maureen?" He got a kick out of catching her off guard, she just knew it.

Deciding it would be easier to just answer the man, Beth shrugged, toying with a loose string on her blouse. "As she'd say, we're not exactly soul sisters, but we get along fine. Why do you ask?"

"She's a part of this case." Okay, an unequivocal answer, this _was_ progress, but it didn't clear up Beth's confusion.

"You're investigating Maureen?" It wasn't exactly the surprise of Beth's year. Maureen had an attitude the size of LA, and wasn't afraid of stepping on someone to get what she needed. Maybe somebody wanted Mick to get on the dirt for a little payback. "Who'd she piss off now?"

"It's not like that. A potential mother-in-law wants her checked out and her relationship to her son."

Okay, now surprise was coming, big time. "Maureen's getting married? Who's the unfortunate victim?"

A low chuckle came from Mick as he shook his head. "And I thought you said you two get along."

"We do, but let's just get real. Maureen's a pain in the ass, and that's on a couple of hours a day basis. Besides, commitment and Maureen are kind of like sunshine and vamps, they don't go together." Sure, Beth had felt the same way all her adult life, but at least she had relationships. Maureen usually had flings and extended weekends.

"I'll fill you in on the rest tonight," Mick promised. "I've got to go. Meet you at your place, at say…7:30?"

Beth nodded absently, her mind whirling at a million miles an hour, but she heard him. "Sounds good."

Her mind instantly slowed down when his lips grazed hers, sending electricity dancing along her nerves. She barely resisted the urge to deepen the kiss, send the sparks flying. Still, there things to do, and getting hot and bothered wasn't going to help anything.

"'Bye, Mick," she told him, giving his hand a squeeze, turning to walk away. She felt an answering squeeze before he let go.

"Thanks for seeing me," Beth said politely, settling herself in a chair opposite of the obviously expensive desk.

"Don't make a habit of dropping by unannounced," Josef told her, looking down at her from his full height, a deliberate maneuver. When she'd showed up fifteen minutes ago, she'd been told she'd need an appointment, but when she gave her name, she was told to wait for Josef in his office. "Still, I must admit, for a human, you're an intriguing piece of goods."

_Talk about backhanded compliments,_ she mused, but didn't verbally acknowledge the comment. The office she sat in was somewhat familiar ground. This was the place she'd tried her hand at imitating high-end hookers on the phone, an amusing experience.

"I presume this is about Mick?" Josef prompted. He had his bored billionaire expression working overtime, but his eyes gave him away, suggesting that he was every bit the predator, and his civilized, often playful persona could vanish in a flash if provoked.

"Indirectly, yes. I need your help."

"And what makes you think I'd help you?" Amusement seeped into his voice, but she sensed that annoyance wasn't far behind.

"Truthfully? I'm not really sure you will, but I don't know where else to go to." She took a breath, choosing her words carefully, her years in journalism coming in handy. She decided blunt was the way to go. "I'm love with Mick."

There was a sardonic glint to his eyes. "As fascinating as that is, what's your point?"

"I'm a human, and I'm running on limited time. Mick isn't. That's a problem that isn't going to go away, and I need to deal with it." It was a relief to put it out on the table, and she could tell, as sharp as he was, Josef was following where she was going with this.

"Well, at least somebody's thinking ahead," she heard him mutter. "So, you've decided to be turned?"

"I'm considering the option," she corrected.

"And you're here, for what, advice?" Now he just sounded incredulous. "Well, gee, I'm flattered, but-"

"No," Beth interrupted firmly. "I just want to know, if I decided I wanted to become a vampire, would you help me?"

"By becoming your sire, no." _Well, don't waste any time,_ she thought peevishly, but outwardly kept her cool. "For one thing, as trite as the concept is, I enjoy Mick's friendship, and I don't plan endangering what I enjoy for you. However, I didn't say I couldn't be of some…service."

Perking up, Beth aimed him a questioning look. "Meaning?"

"I know of someone who would act as a fang donor, would make you into a vampire. Of course, Mick would have to play the actual role of sire."

"Why would this 'someone' help me out? His good deed for the month?" She wasn't sure if going to a total stranger was a smart idea, but she was willing to hear Josef out.

A smirk poked his mouth upward. "Money, Beth, money. Vampires need it too, if we're going to co-exist with the rabble. Has Mick ever mentioned 'The Cleaner? No? _She_ cleans up our messes…literally. If there's an killing, accidental or otherwise, she arranges it to look like a 'normal' death, or simply get's rid of the evidence altogether, depending on the circumstance."

"So, if someone goes psycho and butchers a guy, all you got to do is call her, and she takes care of it?" At Josef's nod, she pushed on, fighting the urge to argue morals with him. "She'd turn me?"

"For a fee, yeah. She's known for performing little services for the community, as long as there's something in it for her. That's the American way, right?" Josef dug into his pocket, writing something on the back of a card before handing it to her. "Call this number, and when you're asked, punch in this code, and follow the instructions you're given."

"And if she just decides to drain me dry?" Beth demanded, getting to her feet. She was starting to get a crink in her neck from looking up at him.

"I assure you, she's got a code. You probably wouldn't be impressed with it, but she's above cold-blooded murder. However, if you insist on being paranoid about it, tell her Josef sent you. Besides, she's fond enough of Mick, and his scent is all over you." He leered, giving her a deliberate once-over. Oh, brother. If she had a dime for every time that happened, the interest in her savings account would be a lot healthier.

"There's a reason for that." She gave a smirk of her own, and she thought she saw a glimmer of respect in those eyes, but couldn't be sure.

"Don't use that number until you make up your mind. I'm sure you can find the way out." She had a feeling he wasn't just talking about making her exit.


	7. Chapter 7

The last chapter was written before Sleeping Beauty, and honestly, I probably would have taken a different route, had I seen it first. But I added an explanation to this chapter for why Josef would help Beth pursue immortality, even if he'd had a bad experience with it himself.

I'm not sure I'm fair to Josh in this chapter, but I'm trying to keep in mind he's been betrayed, and does have a right to be upset. Hope I don't do turn him OC. Let me know.

As for the reviews I've already received, that's the reason I pushed to update so quickly. The support means so much!

**Everything-Part 7**

Josef watched Beth leave, his face unreadable, not betraying the war of emotions within. Part of his wanted to grab Beth, snatch the card away, warn her of the risk she might be taking. There was nothing simple or painless about the journey from humanity to vampirism. The rest of him just told him to let it be; let the blonde figure out her own lessons. Let Mick figure out his.

Sara filled his mind, before it rebelled and shut the memories out. It had been a routine turning; she should be by his side today. Why her? Why had so many others been allowed to make the transition? Sometimes, in a rape turning, the link was damaged, the will of the human too strong to break, and there was occasional failure. But his Sara had been willing to join him in immortality, had wanted to be his mate for all time. It should have been simple, so why her?

_Because fate's a nasty bitch,_ Josef told himself, attempting to shrug off the sorrow threatening to overtake him. He needed a nice snack, and a vicious fucking, and he'd be right as rain. He picked up his phone, curtly summoning two of his most delectable freshies.

As for Beth, there was no reason to assume that all wouldn't go smoothly, he assured what felt suspiciously like a conscience. As old as he was, Sara was the only case he'd ever heard of where a willing participant never came out of the death sleep. Beth's will was even stronger than Sara's, and The Cleaner had been a fang donor a few times for humans with vampire loves unwilling or unable to bring themselves to do the deed themselves. The vampiress was a professional.

And even if that wasn't the case, Beth was too stubborn to give up if he'd shut her down. She'd just keep digging until she found another resource, one that could be potentially deadly. So, led her to a safe source, he'd done his good deed for the decade. Besides, Beth might have been just talking big. Maybe she wouldn't go through with it anyway.

He chuckled. Yeah, right. The little human's mind was already made up, she just didn't know it.

"So, it's done?" A smile teased Mick's lips as he asked the question into his cell phone, one that broke into a grin as soon as he heard the answer. "Thanks, Mira. I appreciate it, believe me." He paused as he listened to the response on the other end. "Yeah, everything's going according to plan on this end. I can't wait to see-" His ears picked up on the sound of the elevator doors opening in the hall, the scent of Josh Lindsay and his stormy emotions registering on Mick's senses. "Look, I gotta go. Again, thanks for everything. Take care. 'Bye."

Resigned to the inevitable confrontation, Mick closed his phone, tucking it away. He turned to the project he'd just finished, tucking it away where it would stay cold.

"St. John!" Josh started pounding on the door, all but snarling his words. "I know you're in there! I saw your fucking car in the garage! Open this goddamn door!" The swearing sounded somewhat comical coming off of Josh, almost like a ten-year-old trying to act tough.

Mick opened the door, easily dodging the punch Josh tried to deliver to his jaw. Not that it would have hurt all that much, it was just the principle. Infuriated and embarrassed on top of it, Josh kept on swinging, and about the fourth time, Mick had enough.

Easily catching Josh's fist, Mick pulled him inside, propelling him onto the sofa. "Have a seat," he drawled dryly.

"You son of a bitch," Josh hissed, hatred leaping from his eyes. "I could kill you with my bare hands."

"Ambitious sentiment, considering you haven't been able to strike a blow yet," Mick mused, nothing malicious or mocking in his tone. He wasn't getting a kick out of the D.A.'s pain, not that the man fuming on his sofa would buy it.

"So, do you fuck other men's girlfriends for fun or am I just lucky?" Josh was back on his feet; fists clenched, but wasn't making any moves to use them again. Maybe he finally took the hint.

"I hate to disappoint you, but you really didn't factor into it." Underneath the rage, Mick could sense the black despair in Josh, and the emotion helped him keep his patience.

"You're not surprised I know, are you?" Josh looked a little off guard when he asked the question.

"No," Mick admitted. There wasn't any point in lying. "Beth let me know she was going to tell you. She thought she owed you the truth."

"Generous girl," Josh spat. Mick felt that patience falter a little. He might have wanted to be fair, but his protectiveness for Beth would outweigh that by a long shot. "So, you think you can trust her? What makes you think she won't turn around and do the same thing to you in a year?"

"Let me worry about that." Mick wasn't going to bother defending his bond with Beth, not to Josh of all people. "If you're done-"

"I'll leave when I'm good and ready!" Josh bellowed. "I've got some choice words for you, pal."

Mick checked his watch, a gesture that had Josh's wrath on the rise. There was still plenty of time, about a half hour before he'd leave to pick up Beth. "By all means," he agreed absently.

"You've had the hots for Beth since the first time you laid your eyes on her," Josh accused. "You've been circling her from the get-go, just waiting to make your move."

"I wouldn't say that," Mick disagreed wryly, remembering the little girl of 22 years prior. Then again, Josh had no way of knowing just how far their history stretched, so it was an honest mistake.

"You've been out to wreck our relationship from day one," Josh's finger jabbed at the air. "You've just been waiting to steal her."

"You can't steal someone, Josh, and especially not someone like Beth. Your time with her was up." Mick didn't want to kick him when he was down, but he needed a reality check.

"Oh, spare me the sanctimonious bullshit," Josh snapped, not wanting to accept the truth in the comment. He wanted a scapegoat, and wasn't going to give it up without a fight. "We had a good thing-"

"Then why was she in bed with me?" Mick challenged, wondering if he should just leave well enough alone.

"Because you seduced her! You've been doing it for months!" Josh's voice quivered in places, and Mick prayed he wouldn't break down in tears. What was he supposed to do, comfort him? "Showing off, playing hero, dragging her into your messes."

"If that's what you want to believe, fine." Let the man have his delusions, Mick decided, if that's what got him through the next few months. "I'm taking the blame, Beth never had a chance. Now you've got to go."

"In a hurry to get rid of me? What's the rush? Don't you want to gloat? Tell me, how was she? All you hoped it would be? I know how energetic-"

"Watch it," Mick warned him, voice calm but low. "You've had your say, I owed you that much, but you're pushing it."

"I'm pushing it? That was my girlfriend you were in bed with last night! What, I'm supposed to high-five you?" Josh advanced on Mick; totally unaware of how easily he could be broke in two.

"It's over, Josh. All the accusations in the world won't change that. She didn't love you. Walk away with some dignity." That was really the only power a man in Josh's position had.

"Bastard!" Josh tried to tackle Mick, but all he got for his efforts was being caught in a headlock. Mick carefully controlled the pressure he applied, not wanting to injure the jilted party, just to hold him still.

"You done?" Josh kept struggling, so Mick applied a degree more pressure. There was a grunt of pain, but the movements didn't stop, so Mick added another measure of force. This time he met with results. "You gonna go now?"

"Fine," Josh groaned, and was immediately released. "You won't be so smug, St. John, when the shoe's on the other foot. Beth's not known for longstanding relationships."

"I'll take my chances." Mick was distracted by the elevator again, Beth's essence and heartbeat suddenly there. Beth was unpredictable; he should have known she might have decided to change their plans. Shit.

He was almost distracted enough for Josh to finally nail him with a punch, but evaded it in the nick of time. There was no way he could get Josh out before Beth hit the door, and no way to stall her since he'd given her an electronic key for his door, just this morning. He cursed his own timing. Why couldn't he have waited until tonight?

The door swung open, stopping Josh in his tracks as he raised his fist for the umpteenth time. In a vibrant flash of movement, Beth was thorough his door, her expression shifting from carefree to puzzled the minute she saw Josh, which quickly gave way to protective irritation. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Josh was stupid or brave, (depending on your viewpoint) enough to counter darkly.

Beth's eyes met Mick's, questioning and apologizing both at once. "I'm here because it's where I belong." The statement was for both of their benefit, and it seemed as obvious to Josh as it did Mick.

"You're wrong, Beth. You're just caught up in the moment. It's not too late to fix things." Both Mick and Beth were staring incredulously at the D.A., realizing he really thought there would be salvation in the eleventh hour. "I'm willing to forgive you, I'm willing to try. It'll take some time-"

"Please, don't." Beth set down her purse and the duffle bag she'd brought in with her, went over to Mick, reaching out for his hand, and Mick didn't hesitate, humbled. This moment was maybe the most critical one of their fledgling romance. They were making a stand together, no longer just lovers, but an actual couple.

Josh stared at the two of them, and he finally got it. His head bowed, defeat pouring off of him in waves. "Goodbye, Beth," he whispered, and dragged himself to the door, closing it soundlessly behind him. Beth sighed, and Mick felt her sadness, but he also felt peacefulness mingle with the melancholy feeling.

Out of unspoken respect, both of them stayed quiet for a moment, standing as if frozen, staring at the door. Mick could hear Josh quietly sob in the hall, but knew with Beth's human ears, she couldn't. He wondered if there would be any consequences, if Josh would try to get back at them somehow using his position in the D.A.'s office, but dismissed the motion. Whatever else Josh was, he was a professional, and wouldn't abuse his authority.

Then his nose picked up the faint scent of Josef. Though they hadn't made any physical contact, him and Beth been in close quarters recently. Quickly forgetting Josh, both Mick's concern and curiosity was aroused.

"Since when do you and Josef chat?" Mick asked neutrally, alert for any sign of trouble or secrecy.

Beth frowned. "How do you know…you can smell that?" At his affirmative gesture, he could see the wheels in her inquisitive mind turning. "So, you can smell anyone I've ever come into contact with?"

"No, thank God. Unless there's physical contact, it usually wears off in twelve hours or so, depending. If you take a shower, or ride in a car without the top long enough, it erodes altogether. So, I repeat, why were you chatting it up with my old buddy?"

"Because he's your best friend, and rule number 1: Always get to know the best friend." Mick's eyes bore into hers, unsure if she was evading him or not. "Why? Do you think he's dangerous?" As she asked the question, he heard the elevator doors close, carrying Josh away from them for good.

"All vampires are dangerous." Oh, if only she knew. "Josef's been around 400 years, and not by being a great philanthropist of his time. That said, I trust him with my life, and he wouldn't hurt you, knowing I'm in love with you."

He hadn't meant to say the words, they just came out, but when Beth's eyes lit up with pure joy, her smile matching, he couldn't regret it. Besides, she'd been brave enough to admit it to him, and to Josh of all people, he figured he owed her his honesty.

"I figured," she informed him sassily. "It's nice to finally hear it, though."

"And humble, too," he quipped. He took her lovely face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs tenderly before stealing a less than quick kiss.

Passion flared up swiftly between them, and it was tempting to lower her to the couch and make sweet love to her, not just because his body was on fire for her, but he ached to show just how much he loved her, that she was everything to him. Still, everything would be ruined if he gave into the urge. _Patience, St. John, think of the big picture, _his slowing down mind urged him.

She made a little whimper when he pulled away, and he could smell her forming desire. His willpower almost crumbled, but then he remembered exactly who he was going through all this for, and stayed firm.

"We have work to do, remember?"

"Maureen, right." He could see Beth slide into professional mode, just as he had planned. "You told me it's a potential mother-in-law that's your client."

Right. "Uh-huh. We better get going."

"You're taking me on a stake-out?" Excitement glimmered in her eyes.

"I'll explain in the car." Now for the tricky part. He'd need just a few more minutes to tie everything together, but Beth's sudden entrance threw it all off. "Just couldn't wait, huh?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd save you the gas money. You mind if I use the restroom before we leave?"

Smiling at the solution she'd unwittingly dropped in his lap, Mick nodded. "Of course not, I'll just run to the car while you're upstairs."

"Are we coming back here after we're done?" Sensual mischief transformed his expression, and he felt his traitorous body react. She gestured to the duffle bag. "I brought an extra change of clothes, but no PJ's. Hope you don't mind."

"I'm an understanding guy." He congratulated himself on sounding relatively normal, and smiled after her as she jogged up the steps. Using his vampiric speed, he grabbed his project from the fridge, draped his leather coat over it, then grabbed her duffle bag, since they weren't coming back tonight. Everything else he'd need was already in the trunk.

When he came back, Beth was coming back down the stairs, humming under her breath. She hurried her pace when she saw him, grabbing her purse. "Ready," she announced. He kept her focus on him on the way out so she didn't notice her missing duffle bag.

Mick thought the long drive might get Beth's suspicions up, but luck continued to be on his side. Ten minutes into the drive, after he managed to stall answering any real questions, the steady motion of the car, and a lot of nights of sleep deprivation conspired against the usually wind whirl blonde.

As the hours slipped by, he had a lot of time to think. He knew he was being selfish, that he had no right to be Beth's lover or partner, but Mick was tired of denying himself, tired of being miserable. Didn't he deserve some joy in his life? Besides, pushing Beth away would just hurt her, because for some bizarre reason, he made her happy. Instead of punishing himself, he'd devote himself to making her never regret her decision, of making her proud of him.

That didn't mean he'd let her have her way all the time. Of what he'd observed of her relationship with Josh, she liked things on her terms; never put them first as a couple. That was deadly for a relationship, and Mick had no intention of repeating his predecessor's mistakes. Arguing was inevitable, maybe even healthy, but neglect was unacceptable.

His mind drifted back to his conversation with Beth about Josef, and he frowned. His instincts told him something was up, but also told him the secret wasn't dire. Just because he wasn't afraid of an argument didn't mean he'd sweat the small stuff either, that was just as toxic as looking the other way chronically.

They pulled up to an old-fashioned iron gate, with modern security. Mick got out of the car, pressed his thumb into the lock, a small beam of light scanning his thumb print. A second later, the gate creaked open.

Beth's eyes fluttered open when Mick got back into the car, yawning loudly. "Hey," she murmured sleepily. "Sorry I fell asleep on the job."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Mick assured her, his amusement creeping into his tone. She noticed it, her brows drawing together in confusion. "Feel better?"

"Yes. I guess I didn't realize how wiped out I was." She looked out the window, confused by their surroundings. "Mick, why are we in the middle of nowhere? We're on a dirt road, for heaven's sake."

"So we are," he agreed cheerfully. "For your information, we're not in the middle of nowhere, there's a town just five miles away."

"You're in a good mood," she observed warmly, running a brush through her hair in a few quick strokes.

"No reason not to be."

"Mick, what's going on? I thought we were investigating Maureen. You said you needed my help," Beth reminded him patiently as she put her brush away.

"I lied." He aimed her an unrepentant smile before turning his eyes back to the road, barely managing to avoid a deep rut.

"Really?" Humor mixed in with the puzzlement in her voice. "So that whole story about the prospective mother-in-law, her tying the knot, it was bogus?"

"Yep. I was pretty much just winging it, making it up as I went along. You seemed to buy it. Do me a favor, and close your eyes," he requested out of the blue.

Beth obeyed with a trust that still amazed Mick. "Did you make this whole thing up to get me into the car without a mini inquisition?"

"That's about the size of it," he admitted. "Keep 'em closed."

"Why all the cloak and dagger? What's the big mystery?" Mick could feel Beth's excitement building, and felt a surge of satisfaction. It made all the quick thinking and trouble worth it.

"Dishonesty and surprises go hand in hand pretty often."

A laugh of pure delight poured out of her lips. "What kind of surprise?" she asked eagerly.

"Hopefully one you'll like." _So far, so good_, he assessed as he parked the car on the soft grass.

"I'm sure I will," her tone was loving as she reached out for her hand. "That'd you go through so much trouble…can I open my eyes now?"

"Almost." Mick had forgotten how the little things made life worth living, and wondered if maybe his misery hadn't been a product of vampirism strictly speaking, but of his self-hatred.

'_At some point, you have to stop hating what you are, Mick.'_ Josef had told him that not too long ago and maybe he was right. With Beth by his side, he didn't need to be human to feel alive again.

The revelation was huge, and since he didn't have time to really deal with it, he tucked it away. Now, for Beth's surprise.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! I'm so grateful for all the feedback I received and rushed to finish this chapter. Hope this satisfies everyone's curiosity, and hope the love scene doesn't disappoint. After all, sometimes the anticipation's more fun!

**Everything-Part 8**

Beth heard Mick open his car door, and then hers a few seconds later. She felt giddy, not just from the thrill of a surprise, but because of her love for Mick. He was lifting her in his arms, just like he had the night they first made love. Bliss swamped her, and she cuddled into him. There was just one thing missing. "Since my eyes are closed, you might as well kiss me," she pointed out.

"You really have to do something about that shyness, Miss Turner," Mick ribbed her. She opened her mouth, some comeback ready, but then she felt his mouth settle on hers, and talking was the last thing on her mind. Actually, there wasn't much on her mind when he kissed her. His mouth was lethal, his tongue miraculous. She vaguely noted she wouldn't mind having that mouth somewhere a lot further south.

Mick pulled away, his breathing heavier than normal, but he kept his steady gait, holding her securely against her chest. A minute or so went by, until Beth broke the silence. "Do you vampires even need to breathe?"

"Need to? No. It's a good habit to keep, though. It helps you stay aware of your surroundings, by inhaling, and if you get in the habit of not doing it, you might tip your hand one of these days."

"Makes sense. You don't have to breathe around me," she pointed out.

"It's a habit. Besides, I like it, love your scent." His lips brushed her neck, an erotic gesture that made Beth shudder. Everything inside her was still coiled from that kiss, so she was double vulnerable. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

The moon was out in full tonight, and was bathing their surroundings in silver. They were standing on a lush carpet of grass, positioned between a little lake off in the distance, shimmering in all its beauty, a two-story house with lights glowing gently from the windows. It was a little slice of paradise, a little weekend getaway. "It's beautiful. Who owns this place?" Beth asked softly, deeply touched by this simple, but deeply appreciated surprise.

"I do." Mick rested his forehead on her head, giving her a gentle squeeze. "This is where I grew up."

"You were raised in LA?"

"We're outside of LA, but I was raised in California, yes. I moved to LA after the war, looking for something more exciting." There was a note of regret to his voice, and as much as Beth wanted the whole story, she decided for once, it could wait until another time.

Beth used her healthy imagination to bring it into her mind's eyes, Mick as an active kid, splashing around in the lake, playing football on the lawn. She almost asked if he had any siblings, but knew it could only lead to heavy stuff. Mick mentioned having to give his family up, something that must have been painful.

Could she give up her family if she decided to be a vampire? She thought for a minute, the answer clear-cut. If it came to that, for Mick and being with him forever, she could do it. Her mother had died in a car crash when she was in college, she'd never been close to her dad, and her sister, as much as she loved her, wasn't enough to sway her in the opposite direction.

Somewhere inside herself, she knew she'd made her decision already. The idea of growing old, and the eventual goodbye to Mick was like a rusty nail to her heart. Not to mention, a part of her craved the power that vampirism could bring. There was no hurry, she was only 26, but she knew what her decision would be.

She wished with all her heart Mick would be the one to turn her. Of course, whether The Cleaner was the fangs behind the transition or not, Mick would be her sire in every way that counted after that point. Still, she craved the link between them, wanted his fangs in her neck, his blood in her mouth, his arms around her when she sank into darkness.

While Mick was arranging something outside, another surprise he claimed, Beth had been exploring the house Mick spent eighteen years in, not missing the significance of him taking her here. If he wanted to wow her with a romantic weekend, he could have taken her to a fancy hotel or something. No, he'd taken her to his childhood home.

In Mick's day, if a man was serious about a woman, he took her home, to meet the parents and all that. Of course, Beth couldn't meet Mick's parents, unless she performed a séance, but the gesture was the same. He was letting her know that his intentions were serious.

Had he taken Caroline home to meet the folks? It was hard to picture the elegant but predatory vamp in these humble walls, she probably would have found it beneath her, and would have made her disdain obvious. It should have been Mick's first clue.

The downstairs was made up of a modest sized living room, sparsely furnished. There were a few random pictures in brass frames on the wall. The living room floor was made up of hard wood, only covered by two large throw rugs. Adjacent to the living room was a tiny dining area. There was no wall separating the rest from the kitchen, only a large counter. It was immaculate and cozy, so obviously someone was spending a lot of time here, because there wasn't any dust or cobwebs. Still, it didn't look lived-in either. Did Mick come here a lot, or did he just pay someone to clean it for him?

To the right of the living room, there was a small hall. One door led to a closet, and the other to the master suite, almost the size of the living room. She'd already been in there while she was freshening up. She looked at the king sized bed, and smiled in anticipation. The adjoining bathroom was small but not cramped, having a shower stall, but no tub.

She went upstairs to check out the upstairs, and on the way up, she paused. There was a family photo hanging on the wall on the level of the fourth step. There was Mick, about ten or eleven, and had his arm around his identical double. A teenage girl, no more than fourteen stood beside them, leaning her head on the shoulder of Mick's twin. _Older sister,_ Beth noted. The trio was standing, and on either side of them, their parents were seated, a cheerful but tired looking pair.

Beth continued her journey up the stairs, knowing that by taking her home, Mick wasn't just letting her know it was serious, he was offering his memories, exposing a part of himself she doubted he even shared with Josef. She'd known he'd trusted her, but the level of faith something like this required blew Beth's mind.

There were two bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. The bedroom to the right held two twin beds, and a single dresser. The room was done up in pale blue, and she guessed this room belonged to Mick and his brother. There were two trophies on the dresser, and a high school banner, but nothing else on the wall. She guessed there was much more in here when Mick was growing up, but it was in storage or lost altogether.

The second room was smaller, stripped bare. In the center, there was what looked like a freezer, an empty one. Why would there be…

Then it hit her. If too much heat was Mick's enemy, then the cold probably made him feel good, it must rejuvenate him. Did Mick sleep here, or just periodically hang out when he needed a cold fix? Yet another question to ask later.

Beth headed back down to the master bedroom, and a little while later, slipped a silk garment on, the fabric caressing her skin. The negligee was tasteful, but designed to seduce. She'd bought it today, hoping to spring it on Mick soon, and had impulsively packed it, hoping he'd love the deep red color. It'd look great in the moonlight.

"So it's a little cliché," she muttered. "Clichés work, that's why they're clichés," she reminded herself. She looked at herself in the oval mirror, finding the light coat of make-up satisfactory, and that the little number she had on did look good on her.

"Beth?" Mick called from the front door way. "It's ready."

"So am I," she answered back in a regular voice, knowing he heard it, her lips curved in a predatory way, her eyes gleaming with it. She slipped through the living room, and out of the front door.

Mick was standing a few feet away. Awe transformed his face, hunger burning seconds later. Beth stalked forward, running one finger down his chest, down over his stomach, then lower and then over his fly. She felt an immediate response.

Before she knew it her wrist was captured, Mick taking a rasping breath. He lifted her wrist, and instead of placing the kiss she anticipated, he nipped the delicate skin carefully. She felt a little thrill lick through her.

"Come on," he told her roughly, leading her into the night, the soft grass tickling her feet. There was a small table set up, a bouquet of flowers, red tulips in the center. There were two long stemmed glasses, one filled with blood, the other red wine. There was a plate of food on her side, a turkey sandwich, some potato salad, and a slice of cheesecake from Beth's favorite bakery. It was just another detail on a wonderful night. And it was going to get even better.

She beamed up at him. "I don't know what to say except thank you. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before." The most romantic thing Josh had ever done was give her roses, but that was on Valentine's Day and her birthday. It was hardly spontaneous, or original.

They sat down to their prospective meals, and Beth enjoyed every bite, making an effort not to dive in like a truck driver. Mick was a little self-conscious, she noted, and knew that his choice to drink blood in front of her was deliberate, that he was tossing all pretense aside.

Of course, since he had less to tuck away, he finished first, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, the way he was looking at her, she knew what he planned on having for dessert.

"Do you hire someone to clean the house?" Beth asked, figuring she should ask her questions while she still had a working brain.

"Yeah, Mira. She lives in town, and comes in every Sunday. I asked her to come in today though, get everything ready. The fridge and pantry's stocked, so you won't go hungry."

"Good, I'll need my energy," she reflected, hitting that sultry tone he seemed to love so much. Her tone returned to normal for her next question. "Do you sleep in a freezer, or just hang out in one?"

"You were upstairs."

"You didn't say-" she started to point out.

"No, I wanted you to see." He linked their fingers, eyes meeting hers. "It doesn't mean I can't sleep in a bed, ever. I just need at least 2 hours of sleep in freezing conditions."

"And when you need to sleep is usually when I'll be heading off to work." She frowned. "Oh, wait. You slept next to me at my place last night."

"Vampires sleep any time during the day. I crashed after the lunch with Josh," he explained. Seeing that she was done, he tugged her out of her seat, and into his lap.

Leaning back against him, Beth was careful not to squirm on a certain part of his anatomy. When her curiosity was satisfied, then she'd go after more earthly pursuits. "So, you don't sleep right after sunset?"

"As long as we get in our sleep before sunset, it doesn't matter. Still, we can skip up to three days without any real side-affects, but we have to make it up at some point."

"When did you get the house back? Did you inherit it…?"

He shook his head. "My father lived three years after I become a vampire, so no. It went to my sister, Martha. My brother, Morris, died in the war."

"What happened to Martha?" Beth pressed gently.

"She didn't live long after father, cancer I was told. My mother died when I was twelve, not too long after that picture on the stairs was taken. Heart attack," he said so softly Beth almost didn't hear. "I didn't want the house overrun by strangers, so I stepped in."

"Did Martha ever get married?" While the memory vault was open, she wanted to hear everything.

"She was engaged before the war…to a buddy of mine, Jake. He came back from action a foot lighter and messed up bad. He shut Martha out, pushed her away. He took off for New York, diving into a bottle of bourbon, and didn't come out for a good long while. Still, he was the love of her life, and she never even looked at another guy. He came back for her funeral. He'd sobered up by then. He's still around, healthy as a horse, if you can believe it." There was an edge of bitterness to his voice, contempt in his eyes.

"That's so sad," Beth murmured, feeling chilled suddenly. She remembered Mick's weeks of avoidance after he bit her, how lonely it had been. What if he ever got noble again, and decided to leave town altogether in the name of her own good? Tears filled her eyes just thinking about it.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." Instantly, his own issues were put aside, his only concern for her. It was so like Mick it made the tears spill over.

"It wasn't-" she tried to say it wasn't his story that did her emotions in, but a sob caught in her throat. Since the damage was done, she gave into the flood of tears, even though, technically speaking, she had no real reason to cry. Every hurt she'd ever repressed came forth, and Mick cradled her against his chest, whispering softly.

"Great," she muttered when the storm passed. "I ruined my make-up, got you all wet, and need a tissue now." Mick handed her a Kleenex, chuckling. "Exactly _what_ is funny?" she asked darkly.

"You're funny, Miss Turner. Let's see now. You've seen me sucking down a cold bag of blood from the blood bank after shooting an ex-con, with my fangs on display and blood on my chin. You've seen me paralyzed with a stake in my chest, which you had to pull out, lovely experience that must have been. You had my fangs embedded in your arm, _your_ blood all over my face this time. Nothing but charm, right?"

He might have said more, but Beth cut in, not seeing where he was going with this self-deprecating rant. "Just how is any of that funny?"

"None of it. What's comical is that after all that, you're embarrassed because of something perfectly normal. Moist, maybe, but normal."

"I love you, Mick," Beth told him, partly because she did, and partly because she wanted him to get off the topic.

"I love you, too, but Beth, I'm serious. You've seen me at my worst, and before this is over, I'll probably see you at your worst." He tilted her chin up. "Love isn't just about the good stuff, or it isn't love. Trust me, I learned that the hard way."

_Coraline_. Beth stiffened, seeing red just picturing Mick with that skank he'd actually married. She balled the tissue she'd finished with, tossed it on the table feeling a need to stake her claim.

Beth turned herself around in Mick's arms, keeping her expression docile. Still, he must have sensed the burst of jealousy, because there was his trademark smirk on his lips, which he wasn't even trying to hide. Oh, she'd give him something to smirk about.

As soon as she'd arranged herself again on his lap, she struck out, sinking her blunt teeth into his neck. He didn't moan, he didn't growl, he roared and for a second, she was afraid she'd gone too far, wondered if he'd accidentally hurt her. Not seriously, of course, but-

They were down on the grass, Mick covering her with his body, the layer of silk ripped from her body in the next second. His mouth was attacking hers, his hands everywhere. She'd brought out the predator, and he seemed to be reveling in his own nature for once.

Then his mouth was gone, and his fangs sank into her neck, causing Beth's body to bow, a short shriek ripping free from her. There was the initial burst of pain, but was quickly masked by a pleasure hot and sharp as he took small, careful sips. The slicing heat shot straight to her core, and she was wet and aching for his attention. "Mick!" she yelled.

His hand was already sliding down her belly, his other toying with her heavy breasts alternatively. Her hands were on his back, trying to fight their way under the material, groaning her frustration at the clothes he was wearing.

Then his fingers were thrusting deep inside her, dragging his fingers against that small bundle of nerves, building the pressure to a fever pitch. She writhed beneath him, bucking her hips, trying to get more and more. He withdrew his fangs from her neck, licking the small wound he made. She might have begged, but couldn't form the words. Then she was on that ragged edge, desperate to come.

Mick slowed his fingers, denying her release, earning a scream out of Beth that left her throat burning. His mouth engulfed her left breast, tracing the flesh with his fangs lightly, sending fresh tremors along Beth's already trembling flesh. She held his head to her chest, making a fist in his hair.

He kept up that game for a long while, bringing her dangerously close to the relief her body was screaming for over and over again, only to leave her wanting.

Then he pinched that nub, every muscle in her body tensed, and then she was flying on an orgasm sweet and intense. It seemed to last forever, leaving Beth panting and disoriented when she came back to earth, unconsciously clinging tight to Mick.

Gently, he shifted away from her, earning a whimper of disapproval. "Shh, little minx, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered in her ear, the rough promise in his voice combined with the hot lick of breath on her lobe excited her all over again.

Her eyes devoured him when he stripped, her body humming again. She was so empty, so incomplete. He was naked in seconds, but it seemed a lot longer to her. She held out her arms to him, craving his weight without the barriers.

He settled over her, careful not to crush her. She looked into his eyes, the inhuman pale orbs piercing her gaze; and his fangs glinted in the moonlight. Was he in his vampiric visage because he forgot, hadn't gotten in control of himself, or was it another deliberate decision? She grinned, cupped his cheek. "Hey, handsome."

"Strange girl." He carefully touched the punctures he'd left behind in her neck, his face shifting back to 'normal.' "This hurt?"

"No, it felt amazing," she whispered. "I'm glad it happened. I-"

"Don't be," his voice was harsh. Before she had a chance to respond, he had his lips on hers, the kiss drugging. She surrendered, figuring they could debate later. She wrapped her legs around his waist. As much as she loved his brand of foreplay, she'd been teased enough. She wanted the real thing…_now_. The tip of his cock brushed against her clit, causing her to moan loudly. When he was positioned, they thrust their hips at the same second, and he was filling her, stretching her.

"Mick," Beth breathed, tossing her head back, their hips already moving, savoring the sensations washing over both of them in stark contrast to the frenzied escapades of minutes before. Mick was throbbing wildly inside of her, sweat breaking out on his brow, but he worshipped her body, didn't give into the apparent need to fuck her into the grass.

Then he was rolling them over, adjusting her so she was positioned astride him. The position allowed him deeper, and her eyes rolled back in her head, whimpering when he stilled their movements, hands cupping her breasts. "I want…to…see…you," he gritted out.

Her hips moved involuntarily and he didn't check her, moved with her. She experimented, trying different angles. Mick let her, submitting to her will.

Unexpectedly, an orgasm swept through her. Mick grunted, clenched his jaw when she tightened around him tight. He gripped her hips, his pace shifting to hard and demanding, no longer able to be the passive party. A hoarse yell broke free from her throat and she gripped his shoulders, meeting him stroke for stroke.

The second time she came, he joined her, his dead seed filling her. She collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily, her heart galloping. Unexpectedly, Mick swept her up, nuzzling her hair. "It's disgusting you even have the energy to move," she informed him breathlessly.

"Vampire," he pointed out.

Beth gave a little chuckle before drifting off to sleep, just as he carried her in the house. Her last thought was that it was so nice to be able to go home with him.

Epilogue to follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Again, I offer my sincere thanks for all the reviews. I could not have asked for a more supportive audience. Make sure to read my Author's Note at the end of the story, or you might miss your chance to get your input in.

**Everything-Epilogue**

Mick strolled into his apartment. He could smell her, hear her slow heartbeat. Her hunger was for blood and for sex, and it was a tangible force. It crept into his system, arousing him, bringing forth his fangs. He didn't see her, but she was close…he knew his wife, his mate was close.

"Here, little minx, come out, come out, wherever you are," he called. Mick's voice was unusually playful, unusually predatory, happiness and love underscoring his words. Well, once it was unusual, before Beth and him got together, before the change.

Sometimes Mick had a hard time remembering how he'd once hated his own existence, couldn't fathom the hours of energy he'd wasted on self-loathing and regrets. He hadn't realized that vampirism wasn't that much different from the mortal coil, it all boiled down to choices. Mortal beings could be monsters, and vampires could be protectors. Of course, there were always shades of grey, but Mick was learning to process that, adjust his black/white thinking.

Beth was a little darker in nature than he was. Oh, his girl could never be evil, could never be the twisted operator his first wife was. Beth, like him, had a strict code, and didn't waver from it. She was still the woman he'd grown to love over the years, the transition didn't diminish her, it just enhanced her. She'd guided him away from being a mortal man with a vampire's abilities and needs to a vampire comfortable in his own skin.

All the same, Mick was still a long ways off from loving what he was, love wasn't the same thing as acceptance. Beth, on the other hand, reveled in her new species, every day an adventure. She didn't seem to mourn the sunlight or food, saying glibly: "Moonlight's prettier, and no more diets!" Instead of having to be eased, forced, or starved into tolerating blood, she took to the taste immediately, and he'd had to limit her intake or it would have overwhelmed her system.

Then again, her training period was worlds away from Mick's. She'd been given the choice, he never had. She wasn't forced into killing, wasn't manipulated daily. Yes, Mick guided her, and definitely laid the law down when her inexperienced zeal could land her in a world of hurt. All her blood came from the blood bank, so satisfying her new appetite didn't come at a horrific price. _Okay_, _not all_, Mick thought with a certain smirk. Quite a bit of her blood came from him.

Still, whatever differences in their approach to unlife and the reasons behind them, they were insignificant. Mick wasn't intimidated by Beth's enthusiasm and never tried to curb it unnecessarily, and his wife never tried to force it on him, the opposite of her predecessor in that way. And whatever true joy he still lacked in his nature, he more than made up for it in his marriage to Beth.

Of course, it had been heaven on earth in the three years they'd spent as husband and wife before she became a vampire, but there had always been the looming sword of Beth's mortality hanging over both of their heads. They worked around it, ignoring it mostly, but never able to forget it. More and more, the solution seemed obvious. The trick for Mick had been accepting that being a sire could be a loving, healthy role, that it could be the gift Coraline claimed it to be, if done right.

Mick's impatient body yanked him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the game between him and his mate. His ran his tongue along his fangs, letting the blood spill forth, knowing how the smell would work Beth up, make her lose her patience. He heard her make a sexy mix between a whimper and a growl, his cock straining against his jeans. He inhaled deeply, smelling her desire, knowing how wet she was.

From behind, she leaped at him, sinking her fangs into the back of his neck forcefully, but without any real savagery. They'd agreed from the start of her change that real violence never be allowed into the relationship. Training and roughhousing was fine, even smart, but outside of the training room no hitting or kicking, and no biting or clawing out of malice. Vampires enjoyed pain, up to a point, but they had their limits.

Violence was a bad habit to introduce into marriage, even when the two partners were on relatively equal footing. Coraline and him had often physically fought, going so far as to break limbs and dislodge teeth. Oh, limbs healed within minutes, vampire teeth grew back, but that wasn't the point. It added something ugly, something you could never get rid of.

So, Mick's touch was rough but not punishing as he flipped a naked Beth over his shoulder, pinning her to the ground in one lightening quick move. She gasped in delight, raking her now extended claws over his back, bringing forth just enough blood to wet her hands. They closed up in seconds.

"Mmmm," she moaned, sucking her own fingers. "So good, baby, so good, I could just eat you up. Want a taste?" Before she could offer her neck, his fangs were embedded there, taking just enough to drive him into a fever pitch, his hard-on now verging on painful, even by vampire standards. Even after she'd become a vampire, he still preferred to make gentle love to her, wanting that part of their relationship to reflect what his heart was feeling. Still, every so often, his more primal urges would surface, and tender adoration aside, he just needed to fuck her. She needed it as much as him, and that's what drove him over the edge.

Mick's eyes blinked open, his unruly body screaming for relief. "Beth?" he muttered, his hand only finding the cold, solid steel of his freezer. For a minute, panic ambushed him, making him forget his aroused state. It had all been a dream? Her turning, their marriage, their pre-marital relationship, him taking her home, her leaving Josh, their initial lovemaking, everything? Despair started to fill him, overwhelming him.

_Come on, St. John, snap out it, wake up all the way, think!_ Some inner voice was snapping at him, urging his still sluggish brain to work. No, no, not all a dream, not all of it. Reality was starting to distinguish itself. Beth had left Josh, and had become his. He'd taken her home, and they'd come back ready to take on the world.

That was eight months ago, Mick worked out in his head. No, they weren't married, or living together. Beth had been dropping hints about moving in together that were about as subtle as a Tweety dropped anvil on Sylvester's head, but he'd tactfully evaded them. Not that he didn't want to live with his love, but not without marriage, a product of his upbringing. Not that he condemned the modern practice, knew that Beth had lived with a couple of her boyfriends briefly and didn't judge her, but that just wasn't for him. When Beth and him lived under the same roof, it was going to be in the bonds of marriage.

While he sorted all this out, his hormones kept raging. Unlike mortal men, cold didn't soothe or eradicate lust. If anything, it was the opposite. He needed to come; there was no getting around it. He sighed. Not that he was a stranger to masturbating, you didn't live in self-imposed celibacy that long without it, but what he really wanted was Beth. He knew without consulting a clock it was about ten o'clock, and she'd probably be at work. It wasn't like he could call her and expect her to drop everything for a quickie. Besides, if she came over, it wouldn't stay a quickie. One session would lead to another…

He could barely hear the elevator doors open, but he didn't need more than a faint trace of her scent to know it was Beth in his hall. She must have been running because she was in his apartment by the time he was out of the freezer. He didn't bother to get dressed, just wrapped a robe around himself and appeared at the top of his stairs.

From the smell of it, she was just as worked up as he was, her eyes wild, body taunt. "You were just in the freezer?" she managed, voice husky. He nodded, not sure if could do more than growl. "Then get in the shower, and turn it on hot," she ordered him. "I'll be up in a minute, and I do mean a minute."

An hour later, they were wrapped up in each other on his bed, on top of the sheets. The only time there were ever any blankets on his bed was when Beth was actually sleeping, and usually all she did was turn the A/C off, and grab a single bedspread that was folded up in the closet during the day. They'd both found actual bedding was just a nuisance during sex.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Belated question, he realized, but his mind hadn't been in any condition to produce questions earlier. After a frenzied coupling in the shower, it taking all of Mick's control not to hurt her, they'd combusted out in the hallway, on the bedroom floor, and finally made love on an actual bed. He knew she was exhausted and sore, but she seemed so damned pleased with herself, he couldn't even work himself into a vague guilt.

"'Supposed' to is a drag," Beth replied with a breathless laugh, heart still hammering away, still not 100 recovered. "I called in sick. I needed you. It's your job to take care of me, remember?"

"And what's your job?" he countered.

"To take care of you." She nuzzled his neck, love shining out of her beautiful eyes.

"I like that." His voice was serious. "Beth, I want it to be like that…always." Beth propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him, but didn't interrupt. "Will you be my wife, love? Will you take me as your husband?"

Tears popped into her eyes, an ecstatic laugh bursting from her lips. She covered his face in ardent kisses, hugging him tight. After a few minutes, she finally calmed down enough to verbally acknowledge his proposal. "If you can't figure out my answer, then you're brain-dead," she announced.

"I read between the lines," he drawled. He got out of bed, earning a pout from Beth, but she knew his moods enough by now to know he wasn't going far. He came back with a little wrapped package. Without any prompting, she accepted it from him, opened it, tearing the paper beyond repair in her hurry.

Beth found two velvet boxes, one red, one black. On Mick's instructions she opened the black one. There was a simple circle of gold, her engagement ring. "I want you to put it on me," she told him. There were tears in his own eyes when he obeyed.

"Open the other one."

When she did, she saw two rings were encased, two gold bands. In the center of the smaller one, sapphires formed the outlines of a half moon, filled in with diamonds. The other one was larger, more masculine, and rubies replaced the sapphires as the outline. Despite their difference in size, when put together, they formed a perfect full moon. "Our wedding rings, right?"

"I had them made. I wish I could say I designed them myself…but I left that to the experts. Still, the basic concept was mine." He took the box back from her, set in on the dresser. Turning back to her, he gathered her in his arms, stroking her soft back.

"Will it be legal?" He could tell it didn't really matter to her, but as always, she was curious. It didn't really matter to him either. As long as God and the two of them thought of it as real, that was enough. Still, legality would be a nice bonus.

"For all intents and purposes. Of course, if someone digs deep enough, I guess they could declare it invalid, since I'm technically dead. Still, I don't see that as a problem." He just hoped she didn't want a big, splashy wedding. The bitching from Josef wouldn't stop, and he'd already had the big wedding. He wanted something small, intimate. "Is a small wedding okay?" Mick asked, knowing if she refused, he'd suffer through another production. It was the bride's day after all.

"Perfect," Beth assured him. "Trust me, I wasn't one of those little girls that dreamed up my future wedding. I was too busy treasure hunting or playing Nancy Drew. Besides…that's more of my mom and sister's thing, and now that mom's not here…what's the point? Can we get married on your property, by the lake when the moon's out? We don't have to let anyone inside the house," she rushed to add. "I know you probably wouldn't like that, and it's not big enough anyway. We'd have the ceremony, and reception outside."

"I'd like that." It touched Mick her mind would go there automatically. The idea appealed to him too, although he had to admit, he wouldn't have thought of it on his own.

"Great!" She beamed at him. They started to talk about dates and honeymoon locations before Mick went off to get her some lunch. She was starving after their escapades and a skipped breakfast. He still didn't keep much in the way of food around, just enough for a few days when Beth was staying over. He fixed her a sandwich and brought her some orange juice.

After she ate and brushed her teeth, she slipped into his shirt, her favorite grey and black striped one, the one he'd dressed her in that black crystal night. It sort of started a tradition of her wearing that particular one, as Mick always set it aside for her, when there was downtime such as now.

"I had the most amazing dream last night," she informed him, unconsciously fiddling with her new ring. "It's actually kind of weird now, maybe some kind of omen you were going to pop the question."

"Omen?" Mick's eyes grew watchful, his mind alert. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, in this dream we were married," she explained. "I was hiding from you when you came home, just goofing off. I was a v-" He saw her cut herself off, change her mind. "Very happy woman," she lamely amended, avoiding his eyes briefly.

"Vampire," he finished for her, distracted. She'd had the same dream? The odds of that were a billion to one, and then some. "We'd been married three years, and then I turned you."

"Yeah." He didn't need to explain, knew she'd connected the dots. "Oh, my God. We had the same dream."

"You scratched my back, and sucked the blood off your fingers."

Beth eased back cautiously, trying to gauge his reaction. "I know how you feel about that, Mick, about vampirism. You think it's a curse. It's not how everyone feels, or would feel, but I don't want to argue, not now. I'm still kind of trying to ride the 'I just engaged. Yay me,' high."

"I'm not going to turn this into an argument," Mick told her. "I used to think it was a curse, but we never would have met if Coraline hadn't played God. I might still be around, it's possible, but I'd be in a retirement home, gumming my food. And as much as I hate to say it, I learned a lot from her, about how love _isn't_ supposed to be. You can't control people, twist them to your will."

"The dream must mean something, or we wouldn't have both have had it," Beth mused, twirling a strand of her hair idly. "Do you think our connection is just so strong it's manifesting itself in a…mystical kind way?"

"Possible, or maybe it's a glimpse into the future. Or heaven's way of saying it's okay-" It was his turn to cut himself off, but Beth had seen where he was going.

"To turn me?" Her voice was eager, her eyes bright. She clasped Mick's hand, rocking back and forth a little with a burst of energy. "You mean, you'd consider it? Would you, Mick?"

"Once, I would have said no outright, and I'm still not sure…I mean, we know from my lovely ex-wife there's a temporary cure…but without taking treatments, it wears off. There's really no going back. And we never did find out what happened with Sara, what went wrong," he pointed out. That, as much as anything, worried him sick.

"We do know that it was an isolated case," Beth reminded him sensibly. "You told me, as far as you knew, it was the only recorded case. Maybe Josef took too much from her, um, didn't give her enough to come back. Who knows? Maybe someday, we'll find his miracle. I'd like to do that for him, I really would. As for us…"

"As for us, there's time to think about all that," he said. He didn't want to make her any promises. As wonderful as that dream had been, he wasn't going to be rushed into anything.

"You'll think about it?" she persisted. He really wasn't surprised.

"I already am," he conceded, smiling tenderly at her, pulling her into his arms again. "I think it _could_ be wonderful, the second coming of Eden if we let it. Still, we gotta watch out for the serpents. I guess I don't need to ask if it's what you want."

"I've already thought about it a lot, weighed my options. This isn't just an impulse, you know."

"Well, that's one issue settled then. Still, keep mulling it over. I want you to be _absolutely_ sure, do you understand?" She nodded solemnly, letting him know she comprehended the permanence of the situation. "Good. Now, what were you talking about riding that high?"

Wow, this story is over twice as long as I originally intended. And man, it ended different too. Originally, I just planned on inserting some dreams, Mick and Beth sharing a poignant moment dancing to Selena's _Dreaming of You_, and Beth still with Josh, as that's what the show is doing for the moment. I really went off the beaten path, eh? Oh, well, I like it, and you, dear reviewers, seem to share my sentiments.

I've been batting around the idea of doing a sequel, but I'll leave that to you. I've always been debating starting a whole new length story, an AU one. Let me know which you'd rather have, and I'll get to work soon on it!


End file.
